Pressurized Pressure
by ShinigamiinPeru
Summary: The Japanese tennis all-star, Nanjirou, gets married and has kids. One of them being Ryoma and the other being Rin. Ryoma's tennis style being a copy of his father's and Rin's style... well read and find out. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Competitions outside of school is useless, then again maybe not.

**Me: Okay, so this is my first chapter of Prince of Tennis.**

**Fan Girls: *squeals* Is Ryoma-sama going to be in it?**

**Me: What the he'll do you want? Of course he's going to be in it! This book is referenced on him anyway! Now go away before I shoot you all! *takes out AK-47 shotgun***

**Fan Girls: KYAAAAA! She's gone insane! Run for your lives! *runs away***

**Ryoma: *comes out from under the desk* Thanks.**

**Me: Your welcome. Now in return I want you to do the disclaimer for me. *smiles with 'OR ELSE' face'**

**Ryoma: Fine. I'll do it. Peru doesn't own the Prince of Tennis manga or anime. Except for the OCs she created.**

**Rin: *pops out of nowhere* LIKE ME! ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Sakuno's POV

_'Whaaa! What should I do? What to do? What to do?_' I was stuck in a place that shouldn't have happened. Today I was supposed to meet Grandma at the next stop. But I guess life hates me so. For I was stuck in-between two guys, two huge guys and one in front of me yelling. I tuned in to hear what they were saying.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You idiots don't know the rules for gripping!" He babbled on and talked about how the top spin uses the western grip. And how to hold the western grip.

"Oh! Of course! Sasabe is different!" One of the guys sitting beside me praised the person, who is supposedly named Sasabe.

"Stupid! This is common sense!" Sasabe scolded, waving his racket around. I managed to dodge a few swings, but it really was scary with the racket going everywhere. That's when I heard a voice.

"Yo, can't you keep it down? Someone is sleeping here." I looked up to see who it was (who miraculously saved me from a berserk swinging racket). The others looked to see who spoke up.

It was a boy, no bigger than twelve (same age as me). He wore a white cap, lopsided and had a sleeved jacket with shorts and runners. His hair was a dark sea blue. Beside him, on the right, was a tennis bag. On his left side, was a girl sleeping; she was wearing the same thing as the boy but without the hat. Her hair cut was a bit weird, it was cut to a short length and was gelled. Like a boy's hairstyle. Behind her was also a tennis bag.

Then all of a sudden, Sasabe dropped his racket, making the girl stir but she didn't wake up.

Ryoma's POV

The damn guy dropped his racket making Rin stir. This damn bastard is going to have his pride broken.

"TAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he picked up his racket. "This is embarrassing. Getting told off by a little kid and all!"

I looked at Rin and she was wide awake, not that her eyes were open; but she was awake nonetheless. _'I guess I'll leave it to her then.'_

I saw her scowl and then fall asleep again. _'Then again, maybe not.'_

I sighed as the guy picked it up in the right western grip. "Bingo. Holding the upper part of the racket and clamping it is the correct western grip."

I looked at him and continued. "Another thing. The thing you said about "shaking hands"? That's the eastern grip. It's common, for people to learn it the opposite way."

I leaned back in my seat as the train came to a stop.

_'Sei Harudei! Sei Harudei!'  
_  
The mechanical voice sounded, I grabbed my tennis bag and hopped off. The guys from before got off as well, making a huge commotion wherever they went. I left after them.

I paced a few times but I forgot how to get to Gakino Gijaka Garden. _'Damn.'_I then spotted the girl from before. 'Might as well ask her then.'

I turned to her, she seemed flustered. "Um… which way is the Gakino Gijaka Garden?"

"Oh! I'm going there too!" Her face lit up. "Are you going to be in the match? Tennis is new to me!"

"…So which way is it?" _'Damn she's annoying.'  
_  
Her face fell; she bowed. "Ah sorry I just… exit from the South Gateway and you'll soon notice it."

"South Gateway… right? Thanks." I turned and left on my way.

Rin's POV

I woke up at a stop ahead of Sei Harudei. _'Damn that bastard brother, he didn't wake me up!'  
_  
With my eyes closed I grabbed my tennis bag and left the train and ran out of the station to my left. I started to pick up speed. In two minutes I reached Gakino Gijaka Garden, without breaking a sweat.

I jogged up to the coach and he told me to get started on my game. I walked over to the first court with my racket in hand.

"What? I'm playing a girl? I think this will be an easy game win." My opponent sneered. "What's wrong girly? Are ya blind?"

I snapped. "You are so gonna regret this punk!"

I opened my eyes a crack and the boy tensed up.

_Seconds later_

"Game. Match. Echizen Rin 6-0." The scorekeeper announced shocked at how fast the game went by. After all it only took twenty seconds.

The boy dropped to his knees, gaping at the loss. I smirked, my hands on my hips. "Serves you right, punk."

Then left the court, for my next match.

_Seven short games later_

It was the finals, just me and some other dude from the other block.

"Best of of one set match. Echizen service play." The scorekeeper announced.

"May the best player succeed." I smiled at him, and served.

_Minutes later  
_  
"Game. Match. Echizen Rin 6-5." The scorekeeper announced the winner.

"You ain't half bad, boy." I smiled and shook his hand. "What's your name boy?"

"Mark Zibbo." He replied, and shook my hand gratefully.

"Hmmm… you're American, aren't you?" I questioned.

"That I am. Say can I get a tennis ball signed by you?" He asked excitably.

"You want an autograph? Sure, just give me a marker and a tennis ball." I heard him run towards his bag and scrambles for the required essentials. He came back panting and handed me the ball and marker.

I signed it and gave it to him.

"Thank you. I hope we meet once again." He said with gratitude.

"Same here boy." I smiled and walked off the court.

I felt a familiar presence near the gate, and I started screeching. "RYOMA YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ON THE TRAIN!"

I ran towards him and hit him on the head. He recoiled with pain.

"What was that for Rin?" He asked, obviously pained by the hit I gave him.

"For leaving me on the train." I retorted, grabbing the Ponta I snuck from home; and tossed it to him. "Your welcome. Now let's go home! I have a win to celebrate!"

Ryoma's POV

Rin ran towards the station, still full of energy. Not a single sweat on her perfect little face. I sighed, _'She's still fast as ever.'_I followed her to the station.

_Admission day at school  
_  
Rin's POV

I snickered as I heard Ryoma's snoozing. _'Guess I'll have pay back! I'm not going to wake him up. And he's going to be late for classes!'_I made my way around the school. My Gakuren fit quite snugly and it was big enough to hide my identity as a girl. It took quite a while for me to get a Gakuren for this school and not wear a schoolgirl's outfit. Those skirts made me itchy.

I rounded a corner and heard tennis balls being hit by rackets. I sped up with my bag and tennis bag behind my back. _'Man they're both so heavy with the school stuff.'_I inwardly groaned.

I think I sped up too much because I collided with someone and fell down.

"Watch where you're going, boy!" I growled as I got up and dusted myself off.

"That's my line!" The boy hissed his reply. I snapped my head up and knitted my brows together.

"Eh? There's a snake in the school?" I questioned myself aloud. Then I felt myself being lifted by the collar of my shirt. _'Man this guy is strong, his doing it with one hand too!' _Even though I was a girl, I had a lot of weight on me. My body though said otherwise: slim, girl slim.

"Who are you calling snake?" He hissed. I swear I could feel his killing intent. But I didn't back down.

"You snake face." I retorted.

"Why you - " He started but stopped when another boy came to stop him.

"Kaidoh! Put the him down, we're going to be late!" His voice was commanding. _'Must be the captain.'  
_  
"Yes Tezuka-buchou." Kaidoh replied, putting me down. But he hissed something that only I could hear. "Don't think that this is over."

I heard him leave, I then made my way to the school. Smiling and humming to myself. _'This is going to be fun~!'_

* * *

**Me: Yah! I'm finished~!**

**Ryoma: Is that something to be proud of.**

**Me: Tsk. Tsk. Ryoma of course this something to be proud of. After all it is the first chapter of your book.**

**Momo: She's right o'chibi.**

**Ryoma: Whatever.**

**Momo: Please review, it'd be much appreciated by Peru and Rin.**

**Rin: BLIND PEOPLE RULE!**

**Momo: O.o"**

**Ryoma: o.O"**

**Me: *snoozes***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Detention? Nah, who would want to sit in a classroom when you could play tennis?

**Me: first of all I'd like to thank all of you people who subscribed and favorited this fanfic and I'd like to thank those of you who fixed my mistakes… is that all?**

**Ryoma: You think that is all? What about explaining some things you fixed.**

**Me: Oh yeah! That's right I've tried to change all the unreality I had to change, and for the POV's I tried to make them much longer, yeah so I think that's it. Now Ryoma do the disclaimer.**

**Ryoma: Why me?**

**Me: Because I said so.**

**Ryoma: Fine. Peru doesn't own the Prince of Tennis manga or anime, except for Rin.**

* * *

Rin's POV

I woke up to the harsh sound of tennis being played. The kind that only brother and father can play. I sleepily look at my clock. 7:00 AM. My eyes were still half closed and my mind tried to figure out what it meant.

_'…'_

'…'

'…'

_'… 7… in the morning, what day is it today?…'_My eyes snapped open. I yelled as I got out of bed. "HOLY CRAP! IT'S 7 AM! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

I scrambled out of bed and got dressed. Then I remembered I didn't take a shower. I swore under my breath. "Crap!"

I quickly stripped all of my clothes and ran to the bathroom (with a towel on of course). I was going to start shampooing my hair when I remembered that I ran out of it, when I used it yesterday. Spewing out a line of curses I got out of the shower dripping wet and ran to Ryoma's room. I slammed the door open and went straight to his drawers, I found the spare bottle of shampoo that he used and ran back quickly into the shower. Finally I finished it, I checked the clock. 7:11. _'Damn it took too much time!'_I gritted my teeth and searched for the bottle of gel that I kept hidden under my bed. It took me exactly one minute to gel my hair and to wash my hands from the sticky substance. I wore my Gakuren and put socks on (they were pink, I couldn't seem to find the white ones). I quickly glanced at the clock and gathered my books and tennis rackets and ran downstairs spewing another stream of curses. For the time was already 7:32. I grabbed a piece of toast on the table, and ran outside. I didn't know what was on it until I bit it.

"YUCK! WHAT THE HE'LL DID THIS THING HAVE ON IT?" I looked at it and realized that it was father's favorite toast. I sighed as I stuffed it into my mouth and ran all the way to school. I noticed that I forgot my lunch at home but I didn't care, I was already at the school gates.

_In class  
_  
"-E! -INE! RINE!" I woke up, remembering to keep my eyes shut. I yawned. I felt some kind of angry aura in front of my desk.

"Oh, it's just you Sensei." I yawned again. The aura intestified.

"DETENTION! YOU HAVE DETENTION, ECHIZEN RINE!" The teacher screamed. _'Now what was this teacher's name?'_ I couldn't remember it so I'd have to call her demon. _'It suits her quite well.'_Murmurs rippled through the class. Some excited others' gossips. I put my head down on my desk, yawning once more. Not caring on what they were talking about.

"Sure thing Sensei. Just let me sleep." I nodded off and I faintly heard squeals. _'Must be mice.'_Then I dozed off.

_After class  
_  
Ryoma's POV

I grabbed my tennis bag and made my way to my shoe locker. That's when I heard someone behind me.

"I'd like to see some of your tennis skills." I looked to see who it was. Turns out to be some unibrowed kid. "Hey, you're Echizen Ryoma from our class, right? Seeing that bag, you're going to join the tennis club right?"

"Who are you?" I asked him, flatly. _'What the hell is with this kid? I'm pretty sure that he found the wrong person.'  
_  
"I'm Horio." Horio introduced himself, then he continued. _'Man he never shuts up, I wish Rin was here to shut him up for me.' _"Do you know? This tennis team is really strong."

He babbled on and on, about something. But I ignored him as I wore my shoes and thought on how to find the tennis courts. As if my prayers were answered, a tall guy came into the school building. He had cropped hair, the only distinction I could get other than him being an upperclassman. _'Might as well ask him on where the tennis courts are.'_I walked over to him.

"Which way is the tennis courts?" Horio just noticed that I wasn't listening to him.

"You're not listening!" He asked exasperated. I ignored him completely as if he wasn't there. _'What an annoying pest.'_

"Huh? The tennis courts? It's that way, that way." The upperclassman jabbed his thumb in a general direction. I turned to go, while thanking him. "Naw, don't mention it!"

_The other side…  
_  
The way that the upperclassman pointed us to was the sumo area. I saw some fat guys wrestling inside the club as the, what seemed to be the, captain came forward. _'What the hell? These guys are gonna die from being this fat, Rin would have laughed if she saw them'  
_  
"What? The tennis courts is the opposite way." The fat captain said. So we left to go the other way. Whislt Horio was complaining about the upperclassman's rude behavior. I sighed as Horio kept on ranting.

_At the tennis courts  
_  
"WOAH! Seigaku's school is totally different! Their facilities are a KILLER!" Horio was awestruck. I looked around and nodded my agreement.

"Today the third and second years are on a playing tour. So registering is tomorrow." A first year said, while tying his shoe. Another one was standing beside him, both wearing gym appropriate clothes. "The other first years left. We wanted to play a little before leaving."

Horio grumbled about this being sucky. I took a closer look at a tennis court, it looked big but it was the same as any tennis court ever made. Nothing new.

"Yo. Are you guys going to join our tennis club?" Two upperclassman introduced themselves. _'Hmmm… they look like foxes and weasels.'_"We're second ye -"

The second years were cut off by a screech, that came not so far away. And yet it was closing in, still. "RINE! GET BACK HERE! YOU HAVE DETENTION!"

I turned to see Rin running and a teacher chasing her. Most likely her teacher. I heard the first years behind me gossip.

"Woah! It's Rine! He's really fast!" The boy from before said.

"Yeah! The teacher who's chasing him is growing distant by seconds!" The other first year said.

"Look he has the same bag as Echizen! He must be also trying out for the tennis club as well!" Horio pointed out. I didn't know what was more funny. Rin's face of being chased by a mad teacher or the teacher's expression of determination of catching her. But I laughed anyway, it was hard to contain it, so I let it go. Everybody stared at me if I had gone insane or something.

"Is that all you can do?" I called out to Rin, taunting her at how slow she could run in the Gakuren. _'It'd be funny if she was running in a skirt.'_ I kept watching her run away from her mad teacher, with amusement in my eyes. To look like a guy, Rin cut her hair. It was a pity to see her beautiful hair fall to the ground (our mom even kept the fallen strands in an envelope inside a drawer), she even gelled her remaining strands. _'I've got to admit she does look good in that outfit with that hairstyle. She really does look like a guy.'_

"Echizen! Don't taunt him!" Horio exclaimed terrified. I turned to him, confused. _'What's wrong with the unibrowed kid?'  
_  
"Why?" I asked the simple question. Horio shuffled and looked around nervously. He took a breath and started explaining.

"There's a rumor that if you taunt him, you'll be beat up and bullied at school, and he'll also stalk you home, to know where you live… then he sends hate mail to you. And I heard that he wouldn't stop until you transfer to a different school!" Horio paled at the thought. I laughed so hard that I thought my stomach would burst. _'Who knew that Rin had such rumors shadowing her already!'_I wiped away a tear that formed formed in the corner of my eye.

I caught the second years paling. I looked at the direction that they were staring in, they were staring at Rin. _'This could be interesting.'_I eyed the second years with interest.

"Hayashi we have to run!" The other second year told Hayashi, worry in his voice.

"Y-yeah, sorry first years we gotta go. Let's go, Ikeda! We can't let him see us!" Hayashi ran and Ikeda followed without hesitation. The freshman trio (excluding me of course) stared at them confused. But they seemed to shrug it off, and went back to Rin running from her teacher.

"Wait you two!" They stopped and turned around, I could tell that they were impatient to get away. "Why are you so scared of that kid?"

I pointed towards Rin, who was now running in circles, the teacher still behind her. Every now and then, she made an attempt to catch her but Rin ran faster to avoid getting caught. The second years exchanged looks with each other, then took out a can and placed it on the far end of the court. They both looked smug in their little can.

"If you hit this, from the far line on that side then we will tell you. But if you miss then you will pay us 10,000 yen each." Hayashi explained the rules smugly.

"Remember you only get one shot at it." Ikeda added.

"Fine. I'll play your little game." I sighed as I took out my racket and took a ball. I stopped onto the court and examined the can on the other side. _'It probably has rocks in it.'_I hit the ball and it swerved and hit the top left side of the can. It fell and the rocks spilled out. I turned to look at the second years, who were now looking at the can thinking it was impossible to hit it like that. "Now will you tell me why your so scared of that kid?"

I pointed to Rin again, who was still running. But this time in an oval shape. The teacher still chasing after her and yelling that she had detention to attend to. The first year trio were looking at Rin with awestruck amazement written all over their faces. _'Something happened and I missed it. Damn.'_

Hayashi sighed. "Okay we'll tell you what happened this morning."

"It all started when we collided into each other." Ikeda added, telling the story from the beginning.

***FLASH BACK***

Ikeda's POV

"Who do you think who will win? Huh, Hayashi?" I asked Hayashi.

"Of course Seigaku's going to win, they're the best out of all the ones drawn!" Hayashi said proudly.

_**BAM  
**_  
"OWWW! Watch where you're going! Damn now I'm super late!" I looked at the boy who collided with me. His eyes were closed.

"That's my line! And you're eyes are closed! Why don't you open them to see where you're going!" I yelled at him. "Or maybe you're blind!"

At that his face darkened, he got up and picked me up by the color of my Gakuren. He leaned closer to my ear and growled. "Meet me at the tennis courts, we'll end this there."

_At the tennis courts  
_  
"Why don't I teach both of you a lesson? Or maybe one on one? Decide quickly, I'm going to be late for classes." The boy explained.

"I'll go and be the referee for this game." Hayashi patted my shoulder as he passed by and sat in the referee tall chair.

"Okay kid, you're gonna regret this." I said as I served.

_Five minutes later  
_  
"Okay see ya guys later. And remember if I see any of you around, I'll swear I'll kill you with a tennis ball." The kid walked off. Leaving me lying down on the court, panting heavily. Hayashi was speechless, fear was evident in his eyes. The score taunting us second years. 6-0. _'And that damn kid didn't even break a sweat!'_

***END OF FLASH BACK***

Ryoma's POV

I burst out laughing, my stomach hurting even more. Both second years glared at me and hastily left casting wary glances at Rin. _'What a bunch of wuss, they don't know the true wrath of Rin when she's really pissed off.'  
_  
_Meanwhile near the tennis courts  
_  
Sakuno's POV

"Tomoka I'm going to the tennis club registration." I told Tomoka.

"Do that later! Should I start a fan club for that guy? Heehee!" Tomoka giggled at the thought of a fan club about this boy that she kept on going about. 'Ha, she's still like this every time she sees a cute guy.' "Ah! He definitely came this way!"

She skipped happily around the corner. Then she slowed down, looking at her surroundings. "Eh? That looks like the tennis courts."

Rin's POV

_'Damn this teacher is annoying!'_ I was still running about (this time in figure eights, but nothing shook the demon off), the teacher that kept chasing me kept spouting about some detention I had to attend. _'I swear she must have been on the track team in middle school!'  
_  
I heard Ryoma laughing, this time I snapped and started yelling. "RYOMA! YOU BASTARD OF A BITCH! COME AND HELP ME OUT NOW!"

He ceased laughing, and I felt a rush of wind go past me.

_**THUNK  
**_  
_…_

_**THUD**_

The tennis ball must have knocked out the teacher. I stopped and made my way over to the group of boys near the tennis courts.

"Thanks Ryoma." I nodded my acknowledgement. A silence was on the other three people that were present.

"Says the person who gets chased by a teacher." Ryoma scoffed.

"Hey! At least I have enough stamina to last this long!" I retorted.

"I heard some interesting rumors about you." He smirked. He always did this when he thought he beat me.

"From who?" I asked, my curiosity peaking.

"Echizen! It's dangerous to talk to him!" A boy exclaimed in a hurry. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who's he?" I asked Ryoma.

"Horio." He replied grunting, something that told me that he was an annoying guy. I smirked. _'Sucks for you!'_That's when I remembered about the other two.

"Who're the other two?" I asked.

"I'm Kachiro." A boy with a not-so-shrill voice answered.

"I'm Katsuko." A normal tone answered.

"Nice to meet you three, I'm Rine." I gave my pseudonym to the freshman trio. I opened my eyes slightly, making sure the pressure didn't get to them. Kachiro was short and had a bob-cut hairstyle, and Katsuko was tall with little hair on his head. Horio on the other hand had one thing in common with his aura; his unibrow. Other than that, his height was the same as Ryoma. I shut my eyes and turned to Ryoma. "What was the rumor about?"

"Something about bullying and stalking, sending hate mail, and not stopping until the student transfers." I burst out laughing, I ceased after a few minutes.

"Who thought of that? Sounds like they had a pretty good imagination." I noticed someone entering the courts, seconds later I felt a whizz of a tennis ball followed by a crashing sound of something metal-like. And it didn't sound empty.

"Oh! I hit it! Lucky!" A cheery voice called out. I opened my eyes like I did before and saw that it was an upperclassman, tall with cropped hair. I closed my eyes and noticed a separate aura around one of his ankles. _'Must have twisted it.'_"Didn't think I could make it!"

"Ah the guy from before!" Horio exclaimed.

"Guy from before?" I asked Ryoma, raising an eyebrow.

"The guy who sent us the wrong way." He replied. _'He trusts people too much.'_I smirked.

"Nice to meet you!" The freshman trio bowed, all except for Ryoma and me.

"Yo." I heard the upperclassman respond. I sighed as I made my way off the court. "Who said you can leave?"

I turned around when I got to the end of the court and watched what unfolded. Just then I heard a girl scream, one that I hadn't heard in quite a while.

"KYAAAAA! Sakuno he's over there!" One girl cried happily. _'What the hell is wrong with her?'  
_  
"Where? Which one?" This so called Sakuno answered.

"Look over there! The guy wearing the school uniform and holding the racket!" The crazy girl said. _'Geez she gets annoying every second.'_I sighed at her annoyance.

Sakuno's POV

I tagged along with Tomoka to meet this dreamy guy of hers, because if I didn't then she would pester me for the rest of the school year about it. I looked over at the guy that Tomoka pointed out. My eyes widened and I let out a small gasp. "Oh! Ryo… Ryoma?"

The upperclassman, who Ryoma was talking to, smiled. "Oh… I see now… you're that 'Echizen Ryoma'. There's no use for the eye if you can't see the vision."

He then introduced himself. "I'm Momoshiro Takeshi! Second year!"

I caught movement from the corner of my eye. So I turned to look to see what it was, I let out a small gasp once again. There, yawning and walking off the court was the girl who was with Ryoma on the train that day. Her sea green hair, billowing in the wind. "Ah! You're that -!"

I started but I was cut off. The girl who was standing and yawning was now an inch away from my face, keeping my mouth shut. _'She's fast! I didn't even see her move!'_

She whispered so only I could hear. "Come with me."

And dragged me off… really fast.

Tomo's POV

I heard Sakuno start to say something but then her words were cut off abruptly. I turned to see what happened, turned out that a really cute guy was an inch away from her face, and he was covering her mouth. They both sped off. _'Sakuno you're a lucky girl, being dragged off by a cute guy and all.'_I sighed. Then I turned to admire Ryoma-sama.

* * *

**Me: Yahooo~! It's finished! I thought it'd never end!**

**Ryoma: You think so?**

**Me: I did say that I made it longer!**

**Momo: I finally did my debut!**

**Rin: Ryoma said that you made him go to the sumo club, is that true?**

**Momo: Yea, I felt like messing with some first years…**

**Rin: Is that so?**

**Sakuno: Um, why are you wearing the boys uniform?**

**Tomoka: It's because he's a guy Sakuno. *sees Ryoma* OMG IT'S RYOMA-SAMA!**

**Ryoma: Gotta go! **

**Momo: Please review, it'd be much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Siblings have nothing in common. (Pretty much true if you're not twins.)

**Me: I must thank you readers on helping me out on this story. And I guess Ryoma was OOC in the previous chapter, I apologize for that and I'll heed some very wise words. I'll also apologize on not updating quickly, I suck at updating, but no worries! I'm trying to make these chapters long for your satisfaction. Now where's Ryoma?**

**Ryoma: Here.**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Ryoma: Why should I do it?**

**Me: If you don't I'll open that door and you'll be chased by a lot, and I mean a lot, of fan girls. I even had trouble in coming here because of them. *shudders***

**Ryoma: *rolls eyes* Peru doesn't own Prince of Tennis. Happy.**

**Me: Very. ^.^**

* * *

**Ryoma's POV  
**  
I got ready for the tennis match with the second year, Momoshiro. _'Well this should make up for the missed club activities, damn it's gonna get boring if he doesn't play well.'_I sighed as I finished tying my shoe.

"Echizen! Are really going to play with that second year?" Horio exclaimed. _'Damn he's really annoying!'_ I considered the thought of tying him up and throwing him in a river, but then decided against it. Since I would get in trouble just by knocking out a teacher with a tennis ball. I looked back to the unconscious teacher lying down. _'She's still out cold, I wonder if I could escape before she wakes up…?'_

Moments before, I saw Rin run off with a girl. As much as I wanted to go follow her I couldn't just abandon a tennis match. _'I guess I'll ask her at home too, and get her for using my shampoo. She is gonna be so dead!'_

Momoshiro came up to me. I looked up at him looking really bored. "I heard from the old lady counselor… you know how to do a twist serve?"

**Horio's POV  
**  
"WHA? REALLY?" 'Echizen can do that serve?' I was shocked, and even more shocked when the other upperclassmen didn't know what a twist serve was! So I started explaining. "Generally speaking. It's the reverse of the slice serve that turns left! But in table tennis, unlike the slice it bounds when there is a top spin… Wait! I thought you guys ran away!"

"We did, but we saw Rine and we came back." Hayashi-senpai said.

"Didn't want him to see us." Ikeda-senpai added. _'That Rine is a pretty scary guy if he can shake up upperclassmens like that. Who knows what he'll do next…'_I shuddered at the thought.

"So in other words, the ball flies straight towards your face." Momoshiro-senpai continued. "Ohh, how scary. There aren't many juniors who can do the twist serve right? Eh?"

_'That's true, not every newbie in tennis can do that kind of serve. Just who are you Echizen Ryoma…'_ I kept looking on the scene. _'Well this will be interesting to see how he can match up to the second year.'_

**Ryoma's POV  
**  
_'Man they're so stuck up on that twist serve, it's tiring me out. I'll fall asleep faster than I could play a game.'_"Hurry up and start the game." I bluntly stated.

Momoshiro sighed. "Fine. Which side?"

He began to spin the racket. "Smooth."

The racket slowed, and fell. It made a huge clattering sound on the pavement. Nonetheless, the rough side was up.

"Too bad. It's rough." Momoshiro picked up his racket. "I'll let you serve. I'm going to use this side of the court."

I moved to my sides serving line with a tennis ball in hand. The other upperclassmen were making a fuss on how Momoshiro gave up on his serving chance. _'They're fricken' annoying. If Rin was here… they'd shut up, that would be nice.' _ Momoshiro told them that he wanted to see the twist serve, which shut up the other upperclassmen. _'Good shot. But Rin is much better at shutting people up.'_

"Can I be the referee for this match?" Horio asked the upperclassman. I rolled my eyes. _'He doesn't give up the first chances, does he?'_

"Oh go ahead." He sauntered off. I watched his leg movements. _'They're not normal, he must have an injury. It looks recent too.'_

"The best of one set! Echizen service play!" _'The game is about to begin.'_

**Rin's POV  
**  
I dragged Sakuno away, far away from the tennis courts. We stopped after five minutes. I felt a tingling sensation inside my gut. _'Ryoma's playing someone. Got to make this real quick.'_I turned to face Sakuno, catching a glimpse of her as I did so. "What were you going to say back there?"

"That you were that girl from back then." She replied. _'Her aura is quite shaky, she must be a real shy person. I can tell that she holds all her true feelings inside.'_This was told with a black hole in the middle. It was still quite small, so there was nothing to worry about.

"How did you know that I was a girl?" I asked her. Her aura was spiking up. _'Yeah I said something real stupid.'_I sighed as I put my hand on my shoulder. "Do me a favor, will you?"

"And what is that?" She questioned.

I looked around to see if anyone was near our spot. When the coast was clear I turned back to Sakuno, and I answered in a low voice. "Act as if I was a guy, and don't spill out that I'm a girl. Not even to your friend. If worse comes to worst, I'll be expelled."

I turned to leave, but Sakuno asked another question. "But why are you dressed as a guy on purpose?"

I turned around and smiled. "It's a long story. Now let's go, my brother is playing a match."

I picked her up, bridal style, and started running back to the tennis courts. _'It's faster this way.'_Sakuno panicked and gripped me hard, putting her arms around my neck.

_At the tennis courts  
_  
**Tomo's POV  
**  
Momoshiro-senpai just refused the slice serve that Ryoma-sama just hit, when the cute guy came back carrying Sakuno, bridal style! _'Oh my god! I want to be carried like that too~!'_

I made my way to them. Sakuno looked pale, all the color drained from her face. The cute guy put her down and she wobbled over. Luckily, I caught her; just in time too. "Sakuno! You alright? Answer me!"

She smiled and nodded. I glared at the boy, he may be cute but to make my friend pale like this is unacceptable! "What did you do to her!"

"Uh, had a chat with her?…" He said, his face furrowed in concentration. _'Gosh! He's soooo cute! But I have to be angry with him. Just this once!'_

"Now I want you to apologize for doing this to Sakuno!" I told him but then I was interrupted by a shout from the tennis match.

**Rin's POV  
**  
Sakuno's friend was pretty determined to make me apologize but a yell, thankfully, came from the court. _'I'll admit that she is pretty protective over Sakuno, but there are some things that I won't ever understand at all…'_

"AMAZING! THAT'S THE TWIST SERVE?" I pondered on the two voices. _'I swear I've heard those two before… but where?'_

"Ah scared me back there." Momoshiro dusted his pants.

"You okay?" Ryoma asked bluntly. I sighed and gave a soft smile. _'Typical, typical, Ryoma. He must have figured out Momoshiro's injury.'_

There was a moment of silence before Momoshiro broke it. "That punk."

I smirked as I imagined their facial expressions. Then it hit me. "Ah! You're the people that bumped into me this morning!"

Their aura's jolted upon their realization of me being in their very presence. One of them yelped. I smirked. _'Shocked at being spotted, I guess.'_"Ack! Hayashi it's that guy!"

"We've got to go! Sorry Momoshiro, we got to run!" Hayashi apologized, then ran off with the other guy close behind him. _'Fools! They actually thought my threat was real.'_I smiled my victory smile and turned back to the game.

"30-0." Horio kept score of the game. _'Aww! That's sooo unfair! I want to sit on the referee high chair at least once in my life!'_

**Momoshiro's POV  
**  
I looked at Hayashi and Ikeda who were far from the tennis courts by now. Then my gaze travelled to the first year which called out. _'They ran away from a first year? Just like that? He doesn't even look that strong!'_

"30-0." The unibrowed kid called out the score. Bringing my attention back to the game. I thought of ways to counter the twist serve that this junior could throw. The information on the ball ran through my head. _'The ball is much sharper than I thought. Then I guess I'll have to go for it when it spins.'_

I started moving my body when he hit the serve. _'And to do that… I need to get to the front!'_the ball bounced off the ground, and at that moment it made contact with the racket. "All right I got it!"

I spoke way too early, my racket moved backwards slightly and the tennis ball hit my side of the court. _'No, it didn't work. I couldn't hit it back!_' I huffed my frustration, then smiled. "So even with timing, I can't hit it back… interesting!"

_'I'll have to just get it right during gameplay.'_

_Meanwhile hidden in a nearby bush_

**Third Person's POV**

Ikeda and Hayashi were both lying down on their stomachs, listening to the game from there.

"Momoshiro was overpowered?" Ikeda whispered, not wanting to believe that Momoshiro was losing in power.

"The timing was right! Does that mean the ball has that much strength… in it?" Hayashi couldn't believe his hearing.

They couldn't see what was happening but Horio's loud voice told them what happened. "Game 1-0! Echizen leads!"

"No way!" Hayashi was flabbergasted.

"Momoshiro is a member of the regular team!" Ikeda couldn't bring himself to accept the first years lead. For the next 10 minutes if the game all they heard was the tennis ball getting hit back and forth continuously.

"What's going on?" Ikeda asked Hayashi, who was straining his ears on listening for a break through.

"I can't believe Momoshiro is being overpowered." Hayashi voiced his concern.

"A-ah!" Horio exclaimed, making both boys come out of their hiding spot to see what reality had in store for them. It turned out to be that the ball was bounced on the hem of the net and falling to the first years side of the court.

"Ooh!" Momoshiro triumphantly raised his racket.

"He was barely able to hit that serve!" Hayashi was scathing his eyes with reality.

"Oh lucky." Momoshiro exclaimed.

"That person… is starting to receive his serves…" Sakuno explained the obvious. Rin grunted her agreement.

"That was his first!" Tomoka whipped her head to face Sakuno and Rin, and continued with defiance in her voice. "Ryoma-sama's twist serve is still unbeatable!"

Rin grunted her agreement once again.

**Rin's POV  
**  
Ryoma was winning and Momoshiro was analyzing the twist serve. _'He's doing pretty well against the twist serve, considering it's origins and his bad ankle.'_

I heard the ball bounce twice and hit the other side. This time I felt a new wave of energy coming from Momoshiro. _'Interesting.'_ Seconds later I heard it being hit, then two guys from before were yelling. I snorted. _'Huh, they came back.'_

"Alright! He finally hit it back!" They both yelled in excitement. There was silence from the girls beside me, even the unibrowed boy shut up.

"But he hit it back at the net!" One of the boys exclaimed, horrified (I'm guessing).

"Shit!" Momoshiro swore as he hit it back again. Instead of a hard impact from Ryoma, the ball landed softly on the ground.

"D-drop volley?" One guy stuttered.

"O-oh! He's not a guy to be taken lightly!" Hayashi exasperated.

Momoshiro was panting heavily. "You! You can do that too?"

"I can't tell who's going to win… to be able to play like this to second year regular, Echizen is no typical guy…" Katsuo remarked, I smiled. _'He's got good intuition.'_

"You idiots! What are you talking about? Momoshiro is stronger!" A upperclassman yelled at Katsuo.

"Says the person who runs away from a threat that is so unreal… but on the other hand, I think I could murder someone with a tennis ball." I snorted. His aura irked, and he shut up for the rest of the time.

It was deadly quiet on the court. But I could feel Momoshiro's determined aura turning, Ryoma's aura was different as well. _'He must have predicted on what Momoshiro was thinking.'_

I heard Sakuno start to remember something, but she didn't finish her sentence. _'It seems that she has seen Ryoma play southpaw. What a lucky girl~ getting the first look into things.'_ The silence finally broke when Momoshiro called for time. _'That was really abrupt.'_

"That's enough. Let's stop the game." Momoshiro stated. _'Game over.'_

"WHAT?" the freshman trio cried in unison.

"Momoshiro! What are you talking about?" The other second years argued. _'Tough losers. Can't even accept a withdrawel.'_

"I'll let you go with this. Heh!" He remarked. _'Tough bastard.'_I smiled.

I yawned as Horio praised Ryoma on his win against a second year regular. But I perked up when Sakuno's friend introduced herself to Ryoma.

"Hi there! I'm a friend of Sakuno! My name is Osakada Tomoka!" Tomoka's aura was a swirl of hearts and pink. _'What the hell? Now that's not an aura that I want to see.'_

"Who's… Sakuno?" Ryoma replied bluntly. I felt Sakuno getting depressed, so I patted her shoulder.

"It's alright. He'll remember eventually." Her mood lightened a bit.

"You think so?" She asked. I smiled.

"Sure he will, he may be a forgetful person but he remembers everything. In due time." I told her, bringing her mood up a bit more. _'Now I'd better go say my salutations to my brothers opponent.'_

**Third Person's POV  
**  
"Hey are really going to let him go Momoshiro?" Hayashi looked over at group of first years. "If we do. That first year will surely disregard us second years."

"But…" Ikeda looked down at Momoshiro injured ankle. "If only your ankle wasn't injured…"

"No, he already knew from the beginning…" Momoshiro stated. Hayashi and Ikeda were speechless. Momoshiro was deep in thought when he noticed a first year walking towards him.

**Rin's POV  
**  
I made my way to Momoshiro, who just snapped back to the present. I smiled at him.

"Well, well, well another cocky first year, I suppose?" He started.

"No, I hope not." I replied with a chuckle. "You were good. Playing against my brother like that."

"He's you're brother?" Momoshiro gaped, the others went pale like a sheet of paper; keeping their shocked vigil. _'For once I don't have to put up with their whiney voices. Thank God my ears are saved!'_

"Yes he is, he and I have the best teacher. That is why we can do incredible things." I explained.

"Who's your teacher?" He questioned.

"Our father. Now please excuse me, I have to leave." I bowed slightly and turned to leave.

"Wait what is your name kid?" I smiled before answering. _'Damn my cheeks are hurting from all the smiling I did today!'_

"Echizen Rine. Please take care of me." I turned and left, Picking up my bags and leaving with Ryoma.

**Momoshiro's POV  
**  
I sighed in satisfaction. _'Funny kid.'_"Well it was a draw but… I'm looking forward to next weeks ranking matches."

I left for the changing rooms with a smile plastered on my face.

_At the Echizen's household  
_  
**Ryoma's POV  
**  
_'Ah the showers is so refreshing after a match.'_I let the water wash over me as I sat and rinsed my hair.

"Ryoma, how was the school's clubs?"

"They were great." I answered. "Karupin; you can't come in. I'm still tar from done."

"Meow." Karupin just sat there on the bath mat.

I suddenly remembered who Sakuno was. "Oh! I remember now!"

**Third Person's POV  
**  
A man fame inside Rin's room and tucked her in. Before he left he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Good night my shooting star."

Me: I finished it! It's an accomplishment! T.T

* * *

**Ryoma: …**

**Rin: Is it just me, or did you make the point of views short again?**

**Me: Yeah I know, sorry I made it short again everybody. I'm really behind on my updates for my other stories, and this will go on until the next four chapters (I think). So bear with me guys.**

**Momo: I think she really means it.**

**Rin: Of course she does!**

**Sakuno: You still didn't give me a reason on why you're cross dressing!**

**Rin: !**

**Tomo: Sakuno he is a guy, and guys don't cross dress unless they are in a girls outfit! Stop accusing him!**

**Me: Somebody end this thing! I can't find the off switch! *runs around frantically***

**Everybody: *sweatdrops***

**Momo: You don't need an off switch, all you have to do is tell them you're signing out.**

**Me: I know that!**

**Momo: Well what was that question for then?**

**Me: *points to the microwave that looks like it's going to explode* I meant that.**

**Everybody: *pales and starts to run***

**Me: *sighs* I guess that leaves me to end this. Thanks for reading, and I'm looking forward to all your reviews. :) And please forgive me on jumping from POV to POV. Well see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Schools can pick on people too, not just bullies.

**Me: SCHOOLS OUT! YAYAYAYAYAY! Well I would be hyperactive but recently I've been real tired. Happens every two years I think.**

**Momo: I know how you feel. But it's because of tennis that I wake up every morning with a smile on my face.**

**Me: *stares***

**Momo: What?**

**Me: Where's Ryoma?**

**Momo: Said he had to take a pregnant woman to the hospital. Something about her being in labour…**

**Me: Damn him! Momo do you know his number?**

**Momo: Yeah…**

**Me: Type it in… *gives phone to Momo, which he types in Ryoma's number in* Good now I'll give him a piece of my mind!**

***a few hours later…***

**Me: DAMN HIM! HES NOT PICKING UP HIS ******* PHONE! WHERE'S MOMO!**

**Momo: Here.**

**Me: DO THE DISCLAIMER *calms down* please?**

**Momo: *sweatdrops* Oh okay then. Peru doesn't own Prince of Tennis manga/anime. And she doesn't own any of the characters in the book, only her OC's. *turns to Peru* Is that right.**

**Me: Hnn? Ah! Ya it is. One more thing before you guys start reading this chapter, I made it into a different format, so please review on how you like this format. Thanks for your attention.**

* * *

_**At the school entrance**_

A group of boys headed towards Seigaku, their jerseys claimed them to be the tennis club. And they were chatting about a certain first year…

"Echizen Ryoma?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"No…"

"From what Momoshiro told me. He's not a normal first year. Since it's coming from him, it must be true right?"

"Why it's something we should be happy for."

"Well that's true."

They kept on talking, unbeknownst to them that they would have an unexpected meeting with another first year…

_**Meanwhile Rin is running for her life…  
**_  
_'I think this school hates me.' _ That single thought passed my head for the umpteenth time. I was running for my life again, my history teacher was chasing me once again; her aura was spurts of energy that gave her power to close the distance between me and her (she was apparently yelling at me but who the hell is going to listen to her rants?). And while I was running, I was crying comical tears. _'I guess life hates me too.'  
_  
"RINE! GET BACK HERE!" She screeched, I ran faster. "YOU NEED TO BE IN DETENTION! RINE!"

That's when I got an idea. I quickly scanned the area ahead of me and found what I was searching for. A tall, a _very_tall tree. I picked up my pace so I could reach it faster, forgetting about everything else. Bad idea.

**BA THUMP  
**  
"Ow!" I crashed into someone and fell on top of them. Thankfully my chest wasn't on top of the person, otherwise I would have been busted. But I didn't have much time to ponder on who I had crashed into, for the demon was closing in. Getting up, I started running towards the tree again. "Sorry man, but I gotta go!"

I reached the tree in ten seconds flat; and climbed it like a cat. _'I guess all that time watching Karupin climb wasn't for nothing.'_I sat on the highest branch it had. I began to relax, and had time to survey the scenery from my perch. I found a group of boys at the spot I tripped. I thanked my good hearing, when I picked up the conversation.

"What's going on, nyah?" A redhead came and stood beside the boy who was looking at my tree, with an amazed expression. Other boys came to stand beside him as well but my concentration broke as a painful screech reached my ears. _'Damn, I bet people in America are able to hear her as well.'_

"COME BACK HERE YOU COCKY BRAT! YOU HAVE DETENTION TO ATTEND TO! GET BACK HERE THIS MINUTE, ECHIZEN RINE!" _'This goddamn bitch is annoying.' _I did my best in covering my ears but nothing was working. It resulted in me missing the next statement that was said by one of the boys.

"100% sure that the boy in the tree is Echizen Rine."

"Umm, Kikamaru who were we talking about?" The boy who was looking at my tree, asked the redhead next to him. _'His names Kikamaru? Wow he really looks like a cat!'_

"Echizen Ryoma." Kikamaru replied. _'They were talking about my brother?'_ It was quiet for a few minutes, but I hardly noticed because the damn teacher was distracting me. _'Damn Bitch!'_I gritted my teeth in annoyance, then a familiar voice broke my irritating distraction.

"What are you doing up there, Rine?" Momoshiro called.

"Why don't you ask this devil of a teacher why I'm stuck up here!" I glared at the screaming teacher.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU COCKY BRAT! GET DOWN HERE THIS SECOND! OTHERWISE YOU'LL GET DETENTION FOR THE REST OF YOUR SCHOOL YEAR!" She screeched, I had to cover my ears but yet that didn't block off the terrible noise. This time I snapped; believe me it was the lowest snap on the meter.

"NEVER!" A vein popped out of my neck for yelling.

"Say isn't that the new teacher who's working here?" I looked at the person who spoke, he seemed to be the shy and gentle type of guy. Once again my attention was dragged towards "The Screecher" (that's the teacher's new nickname by the way). We started bickering until I heard a familiar hissing sound.

"What!" He hissed. I snapped my head back to the group of boys, grinning.

"AH! ITS SNAKE BOY! IF YOU COME SAVE ME I'LL PLAY A MATCH AGAINST YOU!" I exclaimed overjoyed. Of course, in mind I really thought he was coming to save me. But it turned out I was wrong.

"You know him Kaidoh?" A good looking guy asked snake boy.

"Ksssh, we met on the day we left for the tour." Snake boy hissed and just continued glaring at me (but really all that glare had no reason because I can't even feel it anymore, all because of a "certain" incident…).

Momoshiro had been silent all this while, listening to our conversation. But he broke his silence by calling the guys over. "Hey you guys! Help me out and get that guy off the tree! He's Echizen Ryoma's brother! Remember?"

"Eh? You told us about Rine?" Kikamaru looked shocked at the news, and I looked hurt (or at least I tried but then I started bickering with The Screecher. All the while I was still listening to the conversation).

"Oh! It all makes sense now! Come on you guys let's go help him out." Tree dude (I know I know, but I couldn't leave him without a name) told the band of boys. They all gathered around the tree, then the gentle giant approached The Screecher (whom I was still bickering to).

"Uh… ma'am, we'll take care of this. You can leave now." He said it politely, but all the while convincingly. Screecher here, turned and huffed irritably.

"Fine I'll leave Rine to you." She glared at me angrily, before storming off.

"It's alright now, you can come down." Tree dude told me gently, his aura was questioning something, but who the hell cares on what he is questioning? I stood up on the tree limb.

"Move out of the way!" I jumped off the branch and in short seconds later I made contact with the ground. _'Ugh it hurts dammit! Oh well it will eventually leave my legs.'_I turned around and gave a small smile. "Thanks you guys, I owe you one. But I gotta go get my tennis rackets in the locker room, see you later!"

And I ran like crazy. Making sharp turns and sliding at goal point, I made it to the locker room. After searching the place frantically, I finally find my tennis bag. Grabbing it I run off to the courts. Less than three minutes, I find myself nearing the courts. There were three auras there, the commanding aura must be the guy they call Tezuka, the other two were an upperclassman and Ryoma. _'Huh, it's not like Ryoma to get in trouble so soon… unless he already made enemies while I wasn't here. Damn him. It's not fair~!' _Then I realized something, and paled by doing so. I started yelling frantically. "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET HIT THEN MOVE!"

Thankfully nobody was in the way, and I sighed. But I sighed too early, for I was still running and I hit a tennis pole. The pole that kept the tennis net up. I hit it and was sent flying (how is that even possible?) "AAAH! WAIT! THIS IS FUN!"

Then I hit the fence surrounding the courts, and fell straight down. Back first.

_**THUD  
**_  
"I'm okay!" I stuck out my thumb to show that I was alright. I then noticed my tennis bag falling in front of me, and fast. It landed on my stomach, almost making me cough out blood. "Oof! - I'm still okay!"

I did the peace sign before I dropped my hand and blacked out.

_**As Rin is passed out on the floor of the courts…**_

I nearly laughed again, but I managed to keep it in. _'Its better not to laugh in a crowded place like this.'_ Instead I smirked and went to her side and checked her pulse. _'It seems okay, nothing out of the ordinary.'_ I moved on to check her temperature. _'Her temperature is normal as well, nothing has gone out of the ordinary here either.' _ I then picked her and took her to the boys changing room. _'Ugh, she's gained weight! I just hope I reach the changing rooms before I collapse…'_

Inside the changing room, I laid her on the cubby seats, and searched for a water bottle. I found one lying around, I soaked my free hand and began spraying Rin's face.

"Ah! Where am I?" She started and looked around.

"In the boys changing room." I stated, and smirked at her next statement.

"ACK! Got to get out and apologize to the captain!" Rin got up but tripped over her own feet. I laughed, she scowled at me.

"You got to slow down, Rin." I chided her after my laughing ceased. Amusement still flickering in my eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Rine when we are on school grounds!" Rin yelled, a vein appearing on her head.

"Okay, okay," I held my hands up defensively, still smiling. "No need to be so hard on your brother."

Just then the door opened and the captain with some other regular came in.

"Hey Ryoma, who are these people?" Rin elbowed me in the ribs. I grumbled about the pain.

"I thought you knew who the captain was." I shot back, still grumbling about the pain in my side.

"I only saw the aura of his, that's how I know he's captain. The other guy… I swear I've seen him before…" Rin trailed off. I glanced at her. _'Gone into thinking mode, huh. Whatever, it's not my problem.'_I noticed the captain glaring at her and the guy beside him smiled, amused by her reaction (although he seemed to be hurt a bit). He was also carrying Rin's tennis and school bag.

"Here you almost forgot these out on the courts." He smiled as he handed it to her.

"Ah thanks…" Rin said still in her thinking mode. She placed her bags at the spot she woke up.

"Oishi can you explain?" The captain asked the boy beside him.

"Rine do you remember me? I was the one the people who helped you out of the tree." Oishi explained to her.

"Ah! You're right! Your the one who said to come down! I remember now!" Rin hit her fist into her open palm.

"And this is Tezuka, the captain. I'm the vice captain." Oishi continued.

Rin seemed to realize what the captain's name meant, because she bowed to him like any first year. _'She really is bowing? Now that's a first.'_"Thank you for saving me from the snake boy! That helped a lot!"

_'Snake boy? Who the hell is snake boy?'_I thought, slightly confused. I realized that I was still holding the water bottle, so I drank some of it.

"Now I want you to tell me why you came into the tennis courts." Tezuka stated his objective bluntly.

"Geez, you make it sound like I'm an intruder or something." Rin replied grimly. "Well to play tennis of course!"

Tezuka scoffed. "You want to play tennis?"

I looked over at Rin, who was about to explode when Oishi interfered. _'Thank god she didn't explode, otherwise it would have been trouble.'_I sighed, much relieved that it didn't happen. Oishi continued his statement. "What he means is how can you play tennis with your eyes closed?"

_'Well put.'_I thought as I remembered her temper when she was called blind. Rin almost killed ten people because of it.

"Oh why didn't you say so?" Rin asked cheerily, visibly calming down. "It's easy to play with eyes closed, it's as simple as that."

"Rine, I don't think that they are going to buy that." I told her. She sighed.

"Well are you going to buy my statement?" She asked Tezuka.

"I won't let you play tennis until I know the reason." He replied bluntly. Rin sighed again, looking frustrated.

"Fine. I'll tell you." She started explaining. "My eyes, when opened, give extreme pressure. That depends on how much I open them. If worse comes to worst, my opponent will go insane or the people around me."

"But that doesn't answer our question on how you can play tennis without opening your eyes." Tezuka said.

"You're saying that it's impossible to play with it closed?" She gaped at him. "Well what about Nanjirou? Huh, what about him? He played with his eyes closed!"

"He didn't always play with his eyes closed. And besides he is an exception, since he was a star player that dropped out nearing the nationals." Tezuka was visibly controlling his temper.

"Well like it or not that's the only explanation I'm giving you!" Rin pouted and crossed her arms against her chest. "And who knows I might tell you some more later on, ONLY IF YOU LET ME PLAY TENNIS!"

I smirked. _'Persuasion. Something that you can let Rin do for you. Heh, she might even become a good lawyer.'_ Both the captain and vice captain were both quiet. _'Yup, something to keep others quiet as well.'_I took another sip of water.

Tezuka suppressed a sigh, and continued. "Then to prove that you are truly capable of playing tennis, stay after club hours and I'll choose who you're opponent will be. For know you will run 150 laps and Ryoma do your laps as well."

He then left, with Oishi following behind him. I looked over at Rin, who surprisingly was pouting. "Why are you pouting?"

"Why? I'll tell you why! I've already run so much today! I think my legs are gonna fall off within my TEEN YEARS!" She wailed, throwing her hands up in utter frustration.

"It's all right, you can run with me in your first twenty laps. Then finish the rest in your speediness." I patted her on the head making her smile.

"Then let me get changed into my sport clothes." Rin ushered me out of the changing room.

"Did you bring the heavy ones?" I asked her, she nodded and shut the door.

_**Meanwhile Rin is changing…**_

"Ahhh, where is it, where is it?" I searched for my change of clothes. When I found them in my tennis bag. "Ah, here it is!"

I pulled out a black hoodie, the ones that don't need zipping, and placed down beside my bag. Taking out a grey shirt to wear underneath it. Once I finished putting on the hoodie I looked for my sweatpants, putting them on once I found them. There is only one thing that's different, in my clothes to others is that mine has small (but heavy) weights embedded inside it. In my hoodie I have weights lined up at certain places, like the top of my shoulders, around the neck area, at the waist line, the ends of the sleeves, and at the rim of my hood. It the same thing for my sweatpants, the weight are just at the waistline, and at ends of my pants as well. I put on some wristbands on both of my wrists, finally I out my cap on backwards. "Ugh, I feel so heavy."

All of these weights weighed more than 1000 kg, put together. Even two of my rackets were designed to be heavy, and the strings were modified as well. But just in case I kept some normal rackets as well. I heaved a sigh as I got up and went to the door. I cheerily said to the Ryoma who was waiting outside. "Well let's start running~!"

_Twenty laps later…_

"Well I'll be off. Good luck with the rest of your run. See ya!" Ryoma said as he veered off the running track.

"Hmmm… Ya, see yaum…" I for one was too tired to hug him off. Instead I just went ahead on the 21st lap. _'Man, I have a long way to go~ to tired to even sing it off.'_

_130 laps later…_

"Finally!" I came to a stop, panting slightly. _'Its much harder than it seems. I thought I would never finish it!'_I looked at the person who just seemed to come out of nowhere. Turned out to be the captain. "Hi, what brings you here?"

"It seems that you are finished running." He said, ignoring my last comment. I looked around and noticed something.

"Where's Ryoma?" I asked him.

"He left when club activities were finished." I looked to see who it was that just joined in our conversation. It was that good looking guy from earlier.

"Pardon me for asking, but who are you again?" I questioned him.

"Ah, sorry. My name is Fuji Shuusuke, nice to meet you." He smiled, a smile of a genius. I irked, don't get me wrong, me and geniuses never had anything in common. I didn't hate them or something like that, it just happens naturally, got nothing against them as well.

"Well I'm Rine Echizen. Nice to meet you. Now," I turn to Tezuka. "Who is my opponent?"

"You are going to be going against Fuji." He said.

* * *

**Me: Finished! It took quite a long time to edit this one.**

**Momo: Well you did start this two months ago…**

**Me: *covers Momo's mouth* What are you saying Momo! I didn't start this two months ago! It was A MONTH AGO… or at least I think it was.**

**Fuji: Wow, the next chapter is going to be a tennis match?**

**Me: Of course it is, well not a full tennis match, I'm probably going to fast forward most of it… or maybe not… ? Ugh! I can't decide! Oh well, I'll figure it out soon.**

**Rin: Somehow I can't agree with this…**

**Fuji: Say, Rine, why is your name "Rin"?**

**Rin: Your just imagining things Fuji! Nothing is out of the ordinary!**

**Fuji: … Well if you say so…**

**Rin: By the way, where is Ryoma?**

**Me: He FRIGGIN' ditched me!**

**Rin: Ah well guess we need to close this then.**

**Me: WAIT! I'd like to say a few words to the readers! Firstly, review on how you like this format; whether it's easier to read along with it or if it's just makes it easier for you, and secondly, come and drop by at the Anti Critics Union; the purpose of the group is to go against the Critics United. More information is in the group itself. Thanks for your time. :)**

**Rin: Well that was a long speech…**

**Momo: Well then I guess that ends it, see y'all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shooting stars don't have to be random rocks that come out of the skies! They can be the size of a tennis ball too!

**Me: Ah, this is the fifth chapter I suppose. And I can see that you peeps are enjoying this very much! Yup that's a lot of you subscribed here. :D Now where's Ryoma?**

**Momo: He went to the bathroom…**

**Me: 0.o"**

**Momo: And I saw a bunch of girls stalk him…**

**Me: Now that's a problem… well Momo, I leave the rest to you *hands him papers* I gotta go help that guy. *walks off***

**Momo: *looks through papers* It says here that Ryoma was supposed to do the disclaimer, but since he's not here I might as well do it… *looks at Rin* or maybe not… Rine can you do the disclaimer?**

**Rin: Huh? Okay, sure. Peru doesn't own anything in the Prince of Tennis manga/anime. But she does in fact own me.**

**Momo: *looks through papers again* Now since that's done, Peru also wanted to say that she wants to do a shout out from here onwards and the first are as follows.**

**EvgenyaKim: Is she? I'm glad to know that you think she's hilarious. XD**

**Icetail1r: I'm glad that you like the story line :) I do hope you like the match between Rin and Fuji, although it seems a bit bland to me. And I should show a more normal side of Rin, it'll probably come in later chapters though. Hope you enjoy! XD**

**yvonna: Glad you like this story! Hope you enjoy the rest of it as well! :)**

* * *

_**After club hours Rin starts her tennis match…**_

"I hear you're Echizen Ryoma's brother, no doubt that your last names are identical." Fuji commented. I nodded absentmindedly.

"Let's start our match." I started walking to the tennis courts, Fuji kept up with my pace.

"Are you his younger or older brother?" He questioned. _'He's so damn curious, and yet I am real tired~ need to get to sleep once I finish this match.'_

"Younger." I replied with a yawn. The rest of the way had little talk, until we reached the tennis court we were supposed to play on. There was a group of people, standing around. I recognized a few auras that were there, snake boy, Oishi, Momoshiro, Kikamaru, the others were people I'd seen in the morning but I didn't get to meet them individually. _'Is this some kind of party?'_I sighed as went inside the change room to get one of my rackets. One of the heavy ones. I fumbled with it until I got used to it, happens every time when I use it. I tested the strings, they bounced a few seconds later when I tapped them. "Yup, still bouncy enough."

Before I went out of the change room, I unzipped a portion of my sweatpants, so it be in short style. I then made my way to the courts. "Ready to go!"

"Okay, let's start playing." Fuji smiled his genius smile, and then the bush beside me erupted into squeals. I looked at it confused. _'This school has a lot of mice, I wonder if they are going to call the animal control sometime soon.'_I shook my head and turned back to Fuji.

"I guess I'll dedicate this game to the mice in the bushes over there." I jabbed my thumb in the direction of the bush. He just smiled. My eyes narrowed (not like they can get any narrower than they already are). _'Is that amusement on his face?' _once I reached the net, Fuji began spinning his racket.

"Which side?" He asked.

"Whatever side you don't take." I replied, stifling a yawn that overcame me. _'Damn, so frickin' tired!'_

The racket dropped and Fuji announced the outcome. "Smooth, your serve."

I sighed as I took my side of the court and grabbed the closest ball on the floor. I fiddled with it for a few minutes, it has been quite a while since I felt a normal tennis ball. _'This one has a story.'_I made my way back to the serving line.

"The best of one set match. Echizen Rine service play!" Oishi announced. I smiled and began to bounce the ball. One. Two. Three.

"Hey is he doing the twist serve?" Momoshiro asked aloud.

Four. Five. Six. Seven.

"I haven't heard a serve with seven bounces…" The red head thought.

"Game initiated, rocket launch off." I threw the ball in the afternoon sunlight. Everybody who was watching was stunned at how high the ball flew. My lips never moved from the smile I had on, as I said my one and only word. "Kabloom."

"Woah! Is that the tennis ball? It looks like it's on fire!" Momoshiro sounded amazed.

"That's because of the sun, idiot!" Snake boy hissed his answer.

They started fighting, and I hit the ball then. Giving my prayers to it as well. "May my wish come true. Amen."

The ball bounced on the court and flew off, getting stuck in one of the holes on the fence. _'Oops. Too much power, I guess.'_Everybody was quiet, even Momoshiro and snake boy stopped fighting. But soon the silence was broken by one other person.

"99.91% impossible to return. Fascinating." I heard him scribble down notes.

"Woah! There's a mathematician in the tennis clubs regulars?" I exclaimed, breaking from my trance. I admit that I was pretty amazed. I smiled. "This club is getting good by the minute!"

"15-0." Oishi announced the score.

"All right on to the next serve!" I fist pumped the air, as I got another ball. I started bouncing it. One. Two. Three. Four.

"I think he's going to use the same serve! Nyah!" The red head said.

Five. Six.

"Game relaunched," I threw the ball, but not as high as the previous serve. I hit it and it smashed itself into the opponents court just past the first line, making a dust cloud appear. _'Its getting boring, scoring like this… I just hope he hits the next serve I do.'_I start bouncing the third ball. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. I let it go and make contact with it as soon as possible, this time I heard a rebound as it got returned. We began to rally. "Sweet, looks like you can be a genius."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fuji faked his hurt feelings.

"Oh nothing, I just got bored when you didn't return my first two serves." I said as I hit the ball back.

"Ah I understand now." He nodded his head. A few minutes passed on with the rally still up. 'Time to finish this rally.' I smacked ball hard and it flew in a straight line, knocking Fuji's racket out of his grip.

A Few minutes of silence overtook the court, it started to get irritating. Luckily Fuji broke it, before I could start ranting. "What do you call these shots of yours?"

"Specifically?" I asked him as I got another ball from the nearby ball box.

"All the three that you used just now." He smiled, his infamous little genius smile.

"Ah, okay then. The first one was called Shooting Star, second, UCL. And third, asteroid." I gave the names.

"Hmm… I didn't quite get the second shots name, what does UCL mean?" He asked. I sighed, really I wasn't the one who named it, but my cousin did.

"UCL stands for UFO Crash Landing. My cousin, thought it looked like a UFO crash landing on court when she watched me play with my dad. She said that if I don't use her naming for my shot she would blackmail me for the rest of my days." I stated, as if it was the least of my problems. A few of the regulars sweatdropped at my last statement. I started bouncing the ball once again. One. Two. Three. Four. "Starships relaunched!"

I threw the ball quickly and and hit it quickly as soon as it came down, while it traveled across the court I moved up to the net. Fuji returned the shot, and so we wasted another seven minutes on rallying this ball. I somehow missed the ball and it bounced on my court, and flew out before I could reach it. Oishi announced the new score. "40-15"

"Not bad, you could actually tally up a score. Of course I wouldn't underestimate geniuses, if I did I would be in the gutter everyday." I smirked as I retrieved the ball and passed it to Fuji. "How about we finish this game? It would be a pity, that I won't be able to see your lucky moves."

"Indeed so, what a pity." He smiled. "Well may the best tennis player prevail."

"Agreed, and maybe I should put up the notch a bit higher?" I got into a squatting position, as if I was sitting on an invisible bench.

"How so?" He asked, instead of answering him I opened my eyes halfway. Everybody tensed with the unfamiliar air.

"Ah it's good to see out of my eyes again." I sighed happily as I scanned my surroundings. "How the world looks will never cease to amaze me. Now let's get playing~!"

_**Ten minutes later the match ended.**_

I stood up from my crouching position, my eyes closed. _'What a long game. It's just tiring after running 150 laps.' _ I looked over to my opponent. _'Fuji Shuusuke, huh? He was a pretty tough guy, he pushed me in using my full sight. It wasn't an easy game either.'_ I looked over to the others, they were all ok. Even if I released my full pressure on the court. _'These people are not in the category of normal citizens… interesting.'_ I sighed and left for the change room. _'After all I did win, 7-6. It was a close game, one of the best I've had. Something you can expect from a genius I guess.'_I smiled as I changed quickly. While I folded my other clothes, I heard the door open. I turned to see the red head from earlier. "Hi, Kikamaru."

"Hi! You can call me Eiji, no need to be formal!" He stretched out his hand, and I shook it gratefully.

"Alright then Eiji, I do hope we get along." I chuckled, as I returned to finishing folding my clothes.

"Wow these are your tennis rackets! You have four of them?" Eiji exclaimed, he looked through them and reached for one.

"Hmm… so you want to take one?" I turned my attention to him. Smiling, I picked one for him. "Why don't you take this one then, see how it is."

Eiji inspected the racket, and took it. What he didn't expect, and what I had to laugh at, was for it to be this heavy. It took a while for Eiji to adjust to the weight of my racket. "You carry this around? Is it even possible to even play with this racket?"

"It is for me, but I don't use this racket for practice. Instead I use the normal ones." I took the heavy racket from him and gave him another, the sudden weight change almost made Eiji off balance.

"Wow, this is amazing! How do you cope with the sudden weight change?" He questioned.

"I don't. I've pretty much used both since my childhood." I replied, zipping my bag closed.

"Seriously?" Eiji gaped at the thought of it. Then he perked. "What did you wish for?"

"Eh? Wish for what?" I turned to face him.

"You know your first serve, you said may your wish come true." He recalled the moment back in the game. "What was that for?"

"Oh, hehe. That's a secret~" I smiled. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, huh Eiji?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow too." He said cheerily. I then left the change room and headed home.

_**Home sweet home…**_

"I'm home~!" I called as I opened the door. Dropping both my bags on the floor when I stepped inside.

"Ah! Welcome home Rin. What took you so long?" Dad said, not looking up from his newspaper. _'He's reading one of his porn books again.'_

"I had to stay behind in club practice. The regulars on the tennis team wanted to test me or something." I walked over the fridge, opening my eyes.

"Is that why you stink?" He said solemnly. I turned bright red in the face.

"DAD! THAT IS NO WAY TO SPEAK TO YOUR DAUGHTER!" I yelled at him, throwing one of the house slippers at him. Which successfully hit him on the head. As usual he didn't respond. I went back to opening the fridge. And that's when I saw it. The most glorious, delicious desert of all time! Cheesecake! I grabbed it and went for the fork in the drawer. "My wish came true~! I got cheesecake surprise!"

And I dug in my glorious desert.

* * *

**Me: I feel as if this chapter was short…**

**Rin: Cheesecake! I love them~ :D**

**Ryoma: Don't be so loud! Some people are trying to sleep here! *throws pillow at Rin***

**Me: Ryoma! How was it like being locked behind a door when fan girls were on the other side! *snicker snicker***

**Ryoma: …*shudders***

**Me: Well that explains everything. Hehehe. ^.^**

**Fuji: I wouldn't have thought You're tennis style was in outer space.**

**Momo: What kind of serve uses seven bounces?**

**Rin: Dunno. Duncare.**

**Eiji: Hey Tezuka! Are you going to let Rine play in the selection matches?**

**Oishi: I'd like to know myself. What do you think Tezuka?**

**Tezuka: …**

**Rin: CHEESECAKE!**

**Everyone: *sweatdrops***

**Rin: What? Did I miss something?**

**Everyone: …**

**Me: Well I guess it's about time I end this. Thanks for reading! Hope to get your reviews! XD See ya! Oh and one more thing! Come by and check out the Anti Critics Union. :)**

**Rin: Bye~! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tennis bags don't climb trees themselves and chocolate bars are not drugs!… or maybe they are…

**Me: Well it really was boring the last chapter, I guess being bored could affect the story after all. I should wright them with more enthusiasm.**

**Momo: Yeah, it would have helped a lot in the last chapter.**

**Rin: Momo is right Peru, you should give a lot of enthusiasm in your work. *starts eating cheesecake***

**Me: Don't put any more pressure on me! I just might burst! And I was the one who said that I needed to put more enthusiasm in my stories not Momo! Now where's Ryoma?**

**Ryoma: Here.**

**Me: Do the disclaimer! No excuses just do it!**

**Ryoma: Whatever. Peru doesn't own the Prince of Tennis manga/anime. But she does indeed own Rin.**

**Rin: That's very true. *still is eating cheesecake***

**Me: Now the shout outs! XD**

**EvgenyaKim: Ah the qualities of sibling hood. Well it does get boring after a while. And I'm afraid that Rin won't share any of her cheesecakes. :'( *sees Rin on her twelfth cheesecake* Yeah, she's a cheesehog.**

**Icetail1r: Thanks for the tip, I'll keep it in mind for the next tennis matches. :D**

**Me: Momo!**

**Momo: Yeah?**

**Me: Nothing, I just felt like calling your name for no reason.**

**Momo: *sweatdrops***

**Me: Enjoy~!**

* * *

_**In Ryoma's room with the clock buzzing non-stop…**_

_'Ugh what's ringing so loud?'_I smacked the pillow on my head, trying to desperately block out the sound. No luck. I then covered my head with my blanket, and when that didn't work I snapped. "RIN! KEEP IT DOWN!"

I opened my eyes and sat upright, only to find Karupin sitting on my bed staring at me. _'Thats funny, I thought Rin was here… oh that's right! The time!'_ I grabbed the alarm clock and I dreaded the time it read. _'9:00! I'm going to be late!'_

I got ready as soon as I could, luckily I took a shower last night as well so I didn't have to take one this morning. I put my tennis rackets in my bag and left while grabbing my lunch on the way out. "I'm off to school!"

I ran all the way, just in time for classes. I yawned as the teacher told us on what homework to complete for tomorrow. I copied it down and looked out the window and a thought ran through my head. _'I wonder where Rin is right now?'_

The bell rang and I grabbed my things and left for the tennis courts. Horio and the others tagged along as well. We changed quickly and Horio started talking. _'Will he ever shut up?'_I thought as I tuned in on what he said.

"The captain is really worth being admired for." He babbled on how cool the regulars were. _'Haa~ my head is starting to hurt.'_I tuned out of the conversation only to tune in again. Just in time to hear Katsuko and Kachiro complement me on my game with the second year Momoshiro.

"Thanks." I said solemnly. Then Horio brought the topic of the upperclassman Arai.

"But Echizen, it seems as though that second year is unto you. What are you going to do about it?" He asked concerned. _'Thats right, that sempai has been keeping his eye on me since that incident. So troublesome, what should I do about it? I wonder…'_It was quiet before Horio spoke up again. "That Arai sempai was deadly serious about class years what are you going to do about that?"

I didn't answer, but truth is I didn't really know what I'd do about it. _'Might as well let it flow, besides there isn't much I can do about it anyway.'_ I was brought out of my thoughts when Horio started babbling about whose sweater I was sitting on. _'Was that why it was so comfy to sit on here?' _"Ahh, so what?"

I went about my own business, putting away my rackets in a safe place. Horio was boasting about his running skills.

"Watch it monkey!" I looked up to see Arai-sempai at the door. _'Well things couldn't be any worse couldn't it?' _I walked past Horio, when I passed Arai himself I gave him a greeting.

"Hello." I heard him irk and storm off into the change room. _'He's too easy to provoke.'_ I smirked. Once we got to the meeting area we checked the schedule for practice. I only remembered the first two: the marathon and the 500 swings. _'Its going to be really tiring for today's practice. Horio's even complaining.' _ indeed he was, complaining didn't even fit him. It was more to whining than complaining. _'How annoying. Speaking of annoying, where is Rin?'_ I looked around, but I had no luck in finding her. _'Thats funny, I haven't seen her since this morning.'_I shrugged it off, and went to get my racket from the change room.

I searched for it quite a while now, and the racket swinging practice was already in it's 60's. Yet I still couldn't find my tennis racket. _'I'm pretty sure that I put them near the cubbies…' _ I went back to check again, but it wasn't there. I came outside and started thinking. _'… where could it be?'_

"Echizen did you forget to bring your racket?" Horio questioned.

"Hn? Not really." I replied. Then an all too familiar voice came along. _'Ugh not him again.'_

"You have guts… not bringing your racket for practice!" It seemed to sneer. I turned to see Arai tower over me. "Trying to skip practice. Just because captain and co-captain aren't here?"

_'What is he trying to get at this time?'_ I stared at him from the corner of my eye. _'It really is getting annoying.'_He continued on his little 'pride' speech.

"If you're that confident and since we're having practice matches as though we're playing real matches, I'd like to play a match with you. But since you don't have a racket…" Arai was cut off when a guy came called his name.

"Arai!" This guy was carrying an awfully old racket. He tossed it to Arai who kept up his ego.

"Oh yeah there was one left!" He grabbed the racket and tossed it to me. _'What the hell? What am I supposed to do with this?'_

"Oh! That's…" Horio seemed to recognize this old racket. "That's the old racket that was in the locker room!"

"Ack! The strings are really loose and on top of that the frame makes a clattering sound." Kachiro exclaimed. "How could anyone play with that?"

_'He's right, how could anyone play with this old racket? So why would Arai give it to me?' _ Possibilities ran through my mind but they didn't seem to fit into the situation. _'Then_ _it's clear that he's trying to provoke me.'_

"For a first year like you, that racket is just right for you. If you get what I'm saying, stop acting so cocky!" I didn't answer. _'He seems confident on his persuasive skills. Which totally suck, standing by itself and compared to Rin's persuasion.'_Arai laughed loudly after he said his next statement. "Who knows. If you comply maybe those three precious rackets will come out."

_'What did this bastard say? He was the one who took my bag of rackets? He is gonna pay!'_I then started walking towards the court, ignoring Horio's statement. "Geez. There are only weaklings who can only think up of dirty methods to play."

"What…? Are you accusing me of hiding your rackets?" Arai remarked.

_'Hell yeah, for hiding my rackets you're going to have hell to pay!'_I simply walked on court. "Well… hurry up. Let's do it."

_**Near the school entrance Rin is…**_

I was eating candy happily, when I ran out of it. "Awww phooey~! My candy is all finished. Gotta find some find some more."

I looked around and found a guy selling something to another person. "Maybe that guy has candy!"

I ran over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. "Hey boy, do you have candy? Cause I want some~!"

"Candy? Yeah, let me check my stock first." He searched through his pockets to confirm his stock. He then turned to me. "How many do you want?"

"Five pieces." I held up one hand.

"That's 350 yen."

"You price the candy? I thought they were cheap!" I gaped at the pricing. _'This is a scandal I tell you! A scandal!'_

"You either buy them or you leave." He growled his statement.

"Fine." I pouted as I reluctantly gave 350 yen. _'If it's for the sweet and delicious candy then I'll do anything!'_

"Thanks." He gave me the five pieces of candy in return. I started drooling when I opened the first one, and I immediately popped it into my mouth. As soon as it touched my tongue, a horrible taste overwhelmed my taste buds. Causing me to spit out the piece of garbage. The boy who sold them to me started yelling. "What the hell did you waste it for! You know how long it took me to get a pack of 50 of these things?"

"You call this fucking piece of shit candy?" I grabbed him by the collar and yelled in his face. "I just ran a marathon in the tennis club! And you want to feed me this fucking garbage?"

"Wait you meant chocolate?" He grew angrier at what I meant for candy.

"Hell yeah I meant fucking chocolate bastard!" I pulled his ear and he yelped in pain. Now that I got a better look at him. He had grey hair, obviously dyed. His eyes were a deep brown, made it look like he had black eyes at first glance. He also had two piercings on one ear, one on the lobe the other on the the ridge of his ear. _'Punk no doubt.'_

"Well go find a store and buy chocolate! These are drugs!" He yelled, holding his ear in pain. An idea popped into my head.

"Fine but you'll have to pay for the candy I want." I pointed out his money stash. "Besides it seems that you have quite a lot of Yen there. It should be no problem should it?"

"Hell no! I worked for this money I'm not letting you steal it!" He dug his hand in the pocket with the money protectively.

I snorted. "It's more like you ripped everyone off than working hard for it. Besides it's not stealing it's called being generous."

"Well you won't have my money either way!" He said defensively.

"Fine since you don't want to generously spend your hard working money for my sweet chocolate candy, you'll have to agree on one thing," I crossed my arms across my chest. I could see that this boy was about to decline right off the bat, so I dangled a piece of his candy drug in front of his face. "If you refuse, then this piece of candy will have it's cover blown. And you'll go bye bye~!"

His face had a huge conflict going on there. I would have laughed my head off, but when I go into serious mode I don't laugh as much. He finally gave up and said sheepishly. "And what is your reason?"

"I knew you'd accept." I smiled. Then I said seriously. "Become my lackey."

He stared at me as if I sprouted wings or something, then he sighed in defeat. "Alright."

"Great! I'm glad you agreed!" I glomped him on his back several times, and returned his little candy drug. "Now what's your name boy?"

"Touma Okami." He smiled, putting the drugs back in his pocket. "What's yours?"

"You don't need to know mine, yet. Ehe, a little loyalty test I'd like to call it!" I proudly said, then something caught my attention. I looked up and saw it was a tennis bag, all too familiar. _'What's a tennis bag doing up in a tree?'_I turned to Okami. "Hey lackey boy go climb the tree and get that bag down for me."

"I have a name you know! And why me!" He yelled.

"Because I suck at climbing trees. Now go or I'll bust you!" I threatened him. I watched him climb up successfully. I smirked. _'Obviously that was a lie, can't believe that he's this vulnerable considering him as a punk.'_

"I got it!" He grabbed the bag and jumped off the tree. I went over to inspect it and I let out a gasp of surprise.

"Eh? Why is Ryoma's bag out here?" I started thinking. "Maybe it was some grudge over a girl…"

I turned back to Okami-kun. "Okay lackey boy we're headed to the tennis courts! Carry that bag for me will ya?"

I starred walking towards the tennis courts. Okami yelled as he tried to catch up. "I have a name!"

_Back on the courts…_

"Sup Fuji!" I ran up to the regulars who were standing and watching a match in a court nearby.

"Oh, hey Rine. And who's this?" He noticed Okami by my side. _'Observant as always, huh?'_

"He's my lackey." I turned to face him with a smile. "Right?"

It took a while for Okami Yo compose himself. "You're Rine? THE Rine? The person who brings over a hundred rumors wherever he goes?"

"When did that get out? Ah well," I turned back to Fuji, and pointed to the match. "What's going on?"

"Hey don't ignore me!" He yelled, yet he was still ignored.

"Oh, Arai picked on Echizen again. Apparently he hid his rackets so now they are going for a match." Fuji explained.

"Ohh, so that's why I found Ryoma's tennis bag in a tree! It all makes sense now!… Wait," I thought it through once more. Okami yelled something about how the bag he was carrying was Ryoma's. The tennis prodigy or something, but yet again he was all but ignored. "What is Ryoma playing with then? His hands?"

"Arai gave him him an old racket to play with." Eiji said.

"What? What a dirty bastard!" I cracked my knuckles ready to jump on the court. But Fuji held me back.

"I would like to see what happens, if you don't mind." He smiled. I irked, but held back.

"Fine." I said sheepishly.

"Fascinating, the famous Echizen Rine is actually holding back." The data dude began scribbling in his notebook. I just stared at him.

"You're the tennis prodigy's brother?" Okami exclaimed, his eyes bulged out of his skull. But he was ignored, again.

"Seriously where do these rumors come from I huffed, before asking glasses boy a question. "What's your name? I don't think I have it."

"Inui Sadaharu. It's a pleasure to be meeting you Echizen Rine." Inui scribbled more notes into his notebook.

"Rine is fine." I sighed.

"Kssh, the match is about to start." Snake boy hissed.

"Long time no see snake boy!" I glomped him.

"Shut up first year!" He hissed fiercely. I held my hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay! Geez don't have to be so fierce about it." I grumbled.

* * *

**Me: Well that took me a long time to accomplish…**

**Fuji: I can't wait for the match, it's going to be interesting~**

**Inui: I can collect a lot of new data here.**

**Arai: Brat you're going to be sorry you went through this!**

**Ryoma: Oh yeah? You're the one who's going to be down on his knees.**

**Rin: Calm down Ryoma, it's not like you to say that!**

**Me: Uh-huh, she's right. Right Kaidoh?**

**Kaidoh: Shut up! *gives death glare to Peru***

**Me: *pales* Eep!**

**Rin: Peru! You alright?**

**Me: …**

**Momo: I guess we have to sign out for her then.**

**Rin: Then I'll do it! Peru says thanks for reading, and shed love your reviews, and on the side note she'd like you peeps to come and see the Anti Critics Union. Thanks for the attention! Bye!**

**Ryoma: Bye!**

**Rin: Ryoma, that's not like you to say goodbye at the end! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Eating cakes and crossing paths with Sengoku.

**Me: Finally! I put chapter 7 up!**

**Ryoma: That took you a long time.**

**Me: Don't have to be so mean Ryoma. *sighs***

**Ryoma: Not my problem. *shrugs and takes a sip of his ponta***

**Me: …**

**Momo: So are we going to post the story or not?**

**Me: Oh yeah… Ryoma I want you to do the disclaimer.**

**Ryoma: Make Rin do it.**

**Rin: Yeah! Peru doesn't own Prince of Tennis, but she owns me!**

**Me: That's good enough. Now time for the shout outs!**

**Icetail1r: You're right I should give two chapters, well I guess to make up for it I gave this one the majority of Rin's POV.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Minutes later into the game, Rin on the sidelines…**_

We watched Ryoma utterly fail when he tried to return Arai's serve. I yawned, there was only sarcasm pouring from this dude. The freshmen trio were worrying about Ryoma. _'Well at least they care. I bet I could play with that racket too, it's worth a shot anyway.'_There were more worry statements from the trio.

"Even if he wants to return it. It won't work that well." Inui said, as he analyzed the returns.

"Great evaluating Inui, but many surprises come in small boxes." I nodded, smiling.

"Hmm… Rine is right, but with those kind of strings he won't be able to add a top spin to the ball." Fuji said, opening his eyes.

"Well believe whatever you want, I'm headed to the convenience store." I yawned and began to walk away from the courts. "Lackey boy, hurry up."

"Yes sir." He hurried after me, still carrying Ryoma's bag. His air was a bit gloomy.

"Don't be so gloomy, lackey boy. You'll get to watch him play in the ranking matches. I chuckled as he jolted when I spoke to him.

"How did you know that I was getting gloomy?" He asked curiously.

"Never underestimate the great Rine." I smirked. We were halfway across the school grounds when I was hit by a familiar aura. It seemed to be directed towards me, a very unsettling glare. _'Very unnatural.'_ I stopped in my tracks, Okami stopped beside me confused on why I had stopped. _'Where have I sensed this killer intent aura before…'_I scanned the surroundings, and then an all too familiar sound reached my ears.

"RINE! DETENTION!" It screeched. I whipped around and irked. It was the demon teacher, Screecher. _'I thought she was gone! It's after school!'_ I grabbed Okami by the collar and started running like crazy. _'Ah where to run? Where to run? Ha~ let's just go to that place.'_I picked up my pace and got out of the school grounds. The Screecher's voice grew fainter as I sped down the street and turned two corners. I kept going for a few more minutes before completely stopping. Okami was dizzy from the unexpected ride I gave him. I dropped him, which brought satisfying oofs from him.

"What was that for?" He grumbled as he propped himself on his elbows, and looked around. "More importantly what is this place?"

"My humble shop. Welcome to the Cake 'n Go." I smiled as I helped him up.

"Cake 'n Go? I haven't heard of it." Okami snorted. "And to think the delinquent Rine owning a shop. Unbelievable."

I stared at him for a whole hour before mumbling about how the heck these rumors come into the world. Turning hack to Okami, I asked him a question. "Have you tried a cake?"

"Uhh… for my fourth birthday I think." Okami shifted his weight as he mentioned his birthday.

"Have you tried anything recently?" I prodded deeper into the subject.

"No…" He trailed off, uncertainly I must say.

"YOU HAVEN'T!THIS CALLS FOR AN EMERGENCY!" I grabbed him by the collar again and ran into the shop. Inside I was greeted by one of the coworkers.

"Ah! Good afternoon Manger-san! What can we do for you?" He smiled from behind the counter. I returned his smile. Okami was gaping.

"Afternoon to you too, Torino-san! How's business?" I asked him cheerily, as I dumped Okami in a seat.

"Business is going great as usual, we just got an order for a supreme birthday cake for a four year old girl. Turns out she loves Sailormoon as well." Torino read the order for the cake. I nodded.

"Well I'll start working on it after I get him to eat a cake." I jabbed any thumb in Okami's direction. "Oh and did you cut your hair? It looks shorter than usual…"

"Yeah I did. It got in the way. So I trimmed it. Now you wanted a cake piece? Which one?" his brown eyes glistened with humor as he looked at Okami, who has still gaping. I laughed at how long it took Okami to realize that Torino was talking to him.

"Uh, okay then I'll have that one." He pointed to a prettily decorated cake. With chocolate icing and a single strawberry on it.

"Heh, great choice. The cakes that Manager-san makes are delicious! Every kid loves them!" Torino laughed as he brought the piece of cake.

"Rine made this? This is not possible." Okami started rambling on about something but I didn't pay attention to it. I turned back to Torino who had his eyebrows raised.

"Don't ask me how, cause I've got no clue!" I raised my hands up defensively.

"Ahahaha! That is true. Here your cake." Torino passed the cake to Okami. Who said his thanks as he took the cake.

"I'll be over there with him." I told Torino as I followed Okami to his seat. I sat in front of him. "Now you can fire your questions, lackey boy."

"I have a name!" He grumbled as he ate a piece of the cake. His expression changed to surprise. "Hey this is actually pretty good!"

"You think? I am the best after all." I smirked.

Okami began eating and soon there was only crumbs left on his plate. He sat back satisfied. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Any questions, that's been eating at your brain lately?" I asked. Resting my chin on my locked fingers.

Okami was quiet for a while, before perking at a question and firing it. "Ah that's right! How the heck, are you a manger of a shop?"

"That story takes it back to my childhood days. You see I had a rich friend, and her Gramps was a baker. I would always come and help him on baking many sweets, cake being one of them. Yup it was all so good~." I started drooling as I thought back to the old memories.

"And?" I snapped back to the present and sighed.

"We he said I was real good at baking cakes and pastries, and that I should open a shop in the near future. So me having a rich friend and my big dreams to feed, I made one the day after her Gramps passed away. The day before his passing, his shop had closed down because of debt." I finished my brief summary and smiled at him. "And that is how I became a manger."

"Wait, why didn't your rich friend take over as manager? Cause she's rich and she can invest a lot of money into the shop." Okami asked.

"Cause she didn't want to be manager, simple as that. She even forced me into it!" I sighed as I remembered my friend's threatening's if I didn't say yes.

"Okay then, onto the next question! They mentioned that your last name is Echizen! Is that true? You're the brother of the tennis prodigy?" He slammed the table as he said his question.

"Calm down, geez. It's no big deal in making a fuss about it." I leaned back in my seat. "What's so great about being his sibling?"

"EVERYTHING!" I had to plug my ears and I nearly fell out of my seat in doing so.

"Okay! I got it! No need to be so loud. " I grumbled. "Well we better get going then, Torino I will be back at four!"

"Sure thing Manger-san." Torn waved us off as we left the shop. Luckily there was no Screecher on the way back, so we reached the school grounds safely.

"I have one more question!" Okami spoke up, breaking the silence that had almost consumed us.

"What is it?" I sighed. Quite irritated, for no reason.

"What was the name of the cake?" He asked without hesitating.

I was quiet for a while before answering. "It's called 'Dear Alice'."

We went to the tennis courts, just in time to see everyone finish running.

"What happened?" Okami asked puzzled at how everyone was panting hard.

"They just finished running, duh! Earth to lackey boy! It's a sports club for god's sake!" I knocked on his noggin'.

"I knew that! But how on Earth did they finish running when we left them during a match?" Okami said, frustrated. Slapping my hand away.

"Lackey boy, there is a very important person in every sport group called a captain. Ever heard of it?" I said, crossing my arms across my chest. "The captain is a person who practically uses the team members as pawns. As in games, like chess. And other times a captain can also be a slave driver. Do you understand?"

Okami was very quiet for a while. Way too quiet, very unnatural for him. I was about to question him, but then I was interrupted. "And where have you been?"

I whipped around to be met by the captain. I laughed nervously. "Ah, good evening to you too Tezuka-buchou! You need something?"

"Where have you been?" Tezuka repeated his question.

"Ah, you see I was being chased by Screecher again. So I was running for my life." I nodded my head.

"Screecher?" He questioned.

"Uh-huh, one of my teachers just simply hates me. Pure hate." I said, sighing.

"200 laps!" I stared at him, not believing my ears.

"S-sorry? I heard you right, right?" instead of answering my question, he glared at me.

"250!" He ordered, very serious. Way too serious.

I irked as he shot me a glare and started running, not minding my Gakuren. "Alright! Alright! I'll go! Lackey boy, go find Ryoma before he leaves! Drag him here if you have to!"

"Yes sir!" He then ran off to do his job. While I ran to do my laps.

_150 laps later…_

I slowed down, catching my breath. It was starting to get ragged. _'Damn, I ran too much again today. Ah well, have to finish this!'_Gritting my teeth I ran the rest of my laps.

_100 laps later…_

I started puffing as I finished the last few meters of the last lap I had. As soon as I finished the last lap I collapsed onto the ground. I stayed in that position for a while, catching my breath. _'Too much running could cause injuries…'_

"Oh, ho! Even the great Rine-chan has it hard on running, Eh?"

_Time pause_

I looked up and didn't recognize the person in front of me. I stared at him, before getting up. He had blue eyes and had a deep orange hair. He was handsome, quite the guy to pick up girls hearts. All the girls would fall for him, except for me. He looked like a creeper, other than that he looked quite strong and powerful. His tennis bag showed that he played tennis, and his clothes were different from Seigaku's. "Did you just put a 'chan' at the end of my name?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong with pitting 'chan' at the end of it?"

He sneered. I scrubbed my nose and spat out my answer. "Yeah it's disgusting!"

"Is it now? Well can't help it then," He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Well my business wasn't with you, seems like Tezuka already left. I guess I'll come back later, see ya, Rine-chan!"

"Wait!" He turned, he looked smug. "How the hell do you know my name?"

His smile got wider. 'What a horrible guy.' He came closer so we were face to face with me. His breath smelled faintly smelled of refreshment gum. "It's all in the head, Rine-chan. All in the head."

I stared at his smug face, and before he could go anywhere I grabbed his hair and started pulling. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! What are you doing Rine-chan?"

I brought his face in front of mine, our noses barely touching. But I didn't care, I was all business at the moment. "First of all, why the hell do you say my name with a 'chan'?"

"It came out naturally! I recognized you and it came out naturally!" He said quickly, intimidated I guess. I thought about his answer.

"Plausible enough. Now onto the next question. You never said how you knew my name." I growled as I pulled his head closer. This time our noses touched by the barest amount. The dude looked taken back but he answered.

"Like I said, our data collectors were researching Seigaku's movements, you know to see if the rumors are true and all." He said nervously.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I gaped at him. "Rumors are rumors!"

He started laughing nervously. "Did I ever tell you Rine-chan, that you're like the rumors say?"

"Rumors are rumors," I said. "Now one more thing. What's your name?"

He seemed surprised by the question. "Ah, sorry I forgot to introduce myself! The name's Sengoku Kiyoshima, Yamabuki Jr. High. Nice to meet you!"

I snorted and let him drop to the floor. He let out a satisfying 'oof'. "Be sure to leave the school grounds. I don't want to see your face. Got it?"

Sengoku was startled of the atmosphere. He backed away, babbling that he was sure as hell as staying away. And he won't he come back, not for a long time. I gave a satisfying grunt, and as soon as he disappeared, Okami and Ryoma appeared. Okami was startled with the new atmosphere that he stopped walking. Ryoma on the other hand kept on walking, hitting me on the head with the side of his hand. I grabbed my head and started nursing it, pouting. "You know that hurt!"

"It was meant to." Ryoma sighed. "What did you want for me to come out all the way here for?"

"Huh?" I looked at him, confused.

"You sent this guy at our house, what for?" He pointed to Okami, who in response jolted at the attention. Then everything came back to me.

"Oh yeah! He was meant to give your tennis bag that we found in a tree!" I explained.

"He did."

"Oh… well I guess there isn't anything for you to be here. Go on home, I'll be heading to the cake shop after this. I'll see ya at home!" I patted him on his shoulder and left for the locker room, grabbed my tennis bag and headed out for the cake shop.

_**Back to Ryoma and Okami…**_

_'Rin left for the cake shop… she goes there when something is on her mind…'_I sighed as I turned to face the boy that came with me. "I guess there's no helping it. Might as well go home then."

"Does that mean I'm free to go?" I raised an eyebrow at his question. 'Who would ask to go?'

I shook my head. "Mind if you tell your story? I'm quite lost."

He fidgeted and gave a miserable sigh. "Fine I'll tell you… but don't tell anyone else!"

"Why should I?"

"Okay, so it all started…" He started telling on how he met Rin at the school corner where he did his business quite often. And how he got yelled at, because he wasn't selling chocolate candy. Which led to useless events, and how a random teacher started chasing them out of the blue. He also told about the cake shop, and there were more useless events. They finally came back and Tesuka gave Rin a 250 lap penalty and how she called for him for no reason. "… And you should know the rest."

_'Wow, Rin you're really something around school. And to have a lackey… you do realize the risks right?'_I smirked, thinking about the story that was just recently told. I turned back to the boy. "Did I get your name?"

"No, you never asked for it and Rine didn't introduce me to you either." He sighed.

"What is your name exactly?" I asked, stuffing my hands in my pockets. Wishing I had a can of Ponta right now.

"Touma Okami, first year." Okami introduced himself.

"Alright Okami," I started, turning around as I did so. "You can go home, but since you're Rine's lackey; I'll give you a piece of warning. Do NOT get him angry if you want to live. Now I'll be off."

I left Okami behind and started on my way home, stopping at a vending machine to buy Ponta. Rin's angry face popped into my head. _'Wonder what happened before we got there…'_I thought as I thought as I took a sip of ponta. "Nothing to do about it now."

I finished the Ponta and threw it in a nearby trash can. Stuffing my hands in my pockets again, I trudged on home. "Can't wait for tomorrows ranking matches."

* * *

**Me: Yes! It's finished! ^-^**

**Rin: That took you a long time! D:**

**Ryoma: You do know the risks of having a lackey, don't you?**

**Rin: Be quiet you OOC! Since when did you ask for names? Why did you make him do that? Huh! Peru?**

**Me: Sorry, he's was a shorter part so I couldn't resist.**

**Fuji: Hmm… the matches are coming soon. Wonder what Rine is going to do?**

**Rine: I know!**

**Me: You do? 0.o**

**Rin: Yeah! Eat cake!**

**Me: That wasn't what Fuji meant. =.="**

**Rin: Whatever! I'll go eat cake anyway! *runs off to eat cake***

**Me: Well whatever. Hey Fuji can you closethis for me, I need to get on with other chapters.**

**Fuji: Sure.**

**Me: Thanks! *goes off through a portal that was there all along***

**Fuji: Well I must say that this story has been getting a bit boring, I hope Peru will find a good plot twist on this. Review and place your good ideas in them, maybe Peru will get something out of it. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Revelation of Ryoma's sister!

**Alright, I know you all hate me by now because I suck at updating but its not finished and I'm not dropping it, but I finally got the next chapter up and you can enjoy it! :) On two notes: first, I don't know if I told you about Rin's true eye color, if I did then scrap that and just accept the one I wrote in this chapter, secondly, I do not own PoT. So thanks for your reading help! ^~^**

**Shout Outs~**

**ILOVEANIME123: Here I go~! X3**

**Guest: Makes sense, thanks for pointing it out for me. :)**

**Now enjoy~!**

* * *

_**Rin in Ryoma's room…**_

"RYOMA! YOU FREAKIN' FAGGOT! GET OFF YOU'RE LAZY ASS! SCHOOL IS GONNA GET LATE! TIME IS TOO CRUEL TO NOT LEAVE A MESSAGE!" I yelled in Ryoma's ear making him jerk awake and hold his ear in pain.

"DID YOU HAVE TO YELL IN MY EAR?!" He yelled back at her, glaring. But it had no effect on her.

"Oh good! You're awake!" I giggled slightly. "I thought I was gonna use my secret weapon to wake you up."

Ryoma sighed and shivered at a distant memory. I on the other hand didn't pay attention, instead I went to go make bentos.

_After making the bentos…_

I opened the fridge. "Let's see what's in the fridge… OOHMIGOD! Is that what I think it is?" I shot my hand in the fridge and brought out my beloved cheesecake. I squealed as I placed it in my bento, which was already filled with curry, seaweed, sushi, tempura, and pickled vegetables. I made the same bento for Ryoma and put a can of Ponta on it, while mine had cheesecake. After finishing up the bentos I went upstairs to get ready for school, humming while doing so. After I finished I went downstairs to find that Ryoma's bento was gone. _'Damn, he left without me!'_I grabbed everything in need for school and made my towards the door. "I'm leaving!"

I spotted Ryoma a few ways ahead of me, so I ran to catch up with him. "Hey Ryoma!"

"Hmm?" He replied with a yawn. _'I swear he will fall asleep in class today again, not like he wouldn't.'_

"You do know that the ranking matches are held today?" I said while I pondered on cheesecake.

"What about them?" I looked at him and a tic popped on my head. _'Damn cocky brat, you really have a place secured for you. Not to mention your show off moves that day…'_I calmed myself down to say the next thing on my mind.

"You think we'll be on the same block?" My mind drifted back to the match I had with Fuji.

**FLASH BACK**

"Agreed, and maybe I should put up the notch a bit higher?" I got into a squatting position, as if she was sitting on an invisible bench.

"How so?" Fuji asked, instead of answering him I opened my eyes halfway. Everybody tensed with the unfamiliar air.

"Ah it's good to see out of my eyes again." I sighed as I scanned my surroundings. My eyes of must have surprised them, after all they had weird colors. Both were gold, but was tinged with blue, quite the opposite of Ryoma's eyes. "How the world looks will never cease me. Now let's get playing~!"

Fuji opened his eyes, a much more serious aura surrounded him than before. I shrugged. He served and we started rallying non-stop until Fuji used one of his counters, swallow return. I moved forward not noticing the spin at the time.

It hit the court and rolled along the ground. Oishi announced the score, while I was staring at the now stopped ball. _'That is pretty interesting, you don't face that kind of shot every day.'_I turned back, a smile painted on my face. "Wow, haven't that kind of shot. Interesting~"

"That's a first, you don't see anyone interested in that shot." Momo said.

"Kssh, you're pointing the obvious, peach butt." Kaidoh hissed. Momo got ticked off.

"What you say viper?!" He yelled.

"I said you're pointing the obvious!" Kaidoh repeated, also getting ticked off.

"You wanna go at it right now?! Huh?!"

"Kssh, you're going down!" They started bickering with each other.

"Momoshiro! Kaidoh! Stop or you'll run 50 laps around the school!" Tesuka threatened, immediately both stopped bickering.

"How can you stand unfazed by that?" I asked Fuji, still in awe with both his shot and Tezuka's commanding aura.

"It happens every time, so we're used to it." He smiled. "Now let's continue our game."

_'I guess I should use my rackets full potential.'_Rin thought as she got in her ready stance. Fuji served and I started running towards it. Mid stride, I pivoted to my original spot and hit the ball with a slanted racket. It rebounded off in slow motion, rocketing after the tenth second. Fuji made his move to hit it, but it disappeared. Bouncing behind him.

"What was that?" Momoshiro gwaped.

"Supernatural." I dubbed the new shot.

"Game, 1-0, Rine lead."

"What's going on here?" Everyone turned to see a middle aged woman standing in front of the courts.

"Who's the nanny?" I asked.

The woman turned towards me looking quite ticked off. "I'm NOT a NANNY! I'm only in my early forties!"

"Sorry for guessing wrong." I snorted. Recognition seemed to flash on the old woman's face. I got panicky for a second. _'Can't let her spill the beans!'_

"Ah you must be Nanjirou's — "

"Son. Younger son." I cut her off as quick as I could. I managed a smile, but it looked strained. "The names Rine."

The woman raised a brow at my statement, and luckily let it go. Instead she turned to Tezuka. I let go a breath that I didn't know I was holding. _'Another problem solved…'_

"We were assessing Rine's abilities." Tezuka's voice brought me back.

"Nobody's answered my question yet." I muttered, kicking the dirt at my feet. The red head heard my mutterings.

"What was your question, Nya?" He asked, tilting his head.

I pointed my racket towards the old woman. "Who's the nanny?"

If she heard it, she gave no sign of it. Oishi answered the question for me. "Rine-kun, that is Ryuzaki-sensei our tennis teams coach."

I nodded, turning the name over in my head. _'Ryuzaki… I swear I heard that name somewhere…'_I shook my head to clear the thoughts forming up, and faced Fuji. "Let's get back to playing."

"Right." Fuji agreed as he got into his ready stance. Ryuzaki-sensei left saying she had work to do, but would ask the results for the match later. Tezuka agreed and turned his attention back to the game, which was about to start.

I bounced the ball. One. Two. Three. Throwing it in the air and took two steps forward in doing so. Hitting the ball and made it shoot forward. Like a rocket ship. "Succeeded in Rocket Crash Landing."

"Is it just me or is Rine being more robotic?" Momo asked.

"Nya! You're right Momo! Rine-kun does sound like a robot!" Eiji exclaimed. _'What a nice way to put things'_ I rolled my eyes hearing on what the two said. _'But it's not a lie either… I think I should stop playing games at the arcade for a while…'_

"Level two. Start." I droned as I hit the ball, and we started a rally again. Fuji gained the point.

"Level three." We kept rallying for six points straight. Not one of us let up a point to the other. And without me noticing I opened my eyes, bit by bit, to the fullest as the game progressed. Fuji also showed some incredible moves as well, like the one called Tsubame Gaeshi, and the vanishing serve, it all turned in to a great game. Soon we reached match point at 6-6, with two serves left up my sleeve.

"Fuji." We both turned to see Tezuka. "This is the last match it'll get dark soon."

"Hai." Fuji smiled and turned back to the game. _'Last game and my serve… I'll end this for good.'_I bounced the ball. One. Two. I bent. I bent my knees when I threw it and side stepped when I hit the ball with the double grip. I stopped after the strings touched the ball, which in return bounced off and slammed into Fuji's court. I won like this. Without revealing my last serve.

"Game and match, 7-6 Rine lead." Oishi announced the score.

"That was a great game." Fuji shook my hand.

"Thanks. It wasn't easy either. Especially your Tsubame Gaeshei. It was awesome!" I smiled. I turned to Tezuka-buchou. "So? Am I allowed to join or what?"

He nodded his approval.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I came to when I saw a shadow leaning over my desk. I looked up and saw Screecher glaring at me. "Hi sensei."

"Rine," Her voice was strained. "Detention."

"No thanks sensei. I have practice to attend to." I heard some snickers behind me. Screecher was fuming, ready to burst but the bell rang and before she could stop me I grabbed my stuff and ran out. Five minutes later I found myself at the courts.

"Ah! Rine-kun!" I turned to see Sakuno making her way here.

"Sakuno-san." I nodded my greeting.

"Have you seen Ryoma?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I was about to go check the game board. Wanna come?" I asked and she nodded. We both made our way to the board and saw Oishi. "Sup Oishi."

"Ah, Rine-kun! You have a game next, and your block A." Oishi greeted and informed me.

I nodded my thanks as I went to see the board. _'The only people that are worth of a challenge are Momoshiro and Eiji.'_I sighed as I went to see if the changing room was free.

I opened the door cautiously and looked inside. Nobody was there, I sighed relieved, dropping my bag near the cubbies. _'Just in case I'll change in the shadiest corner possible.'_I found one at the far end and started changing quickly. I was just about done when the door opened. I peeked to see who it was, and it was Mr. Sarcasm. Arai-sempai. And seemed to be fuming, something that wasn't a good sign. He came along with his friends as well.

"I can't believe that Echizen brat!" Arai spat. _'Someone needs anger management classes.'_ I raised a brow, Arai continued. "First he beats Momoshiro, then he beats me, and third he's on D block roster for determining regulars!"

I sighed, I couldn't stay hidden for long and besides I had to go to the courts soon. I packed up stuff when I heard a call. "Who's there?"

'_Was this place always that shady?'_ I stepped out of the corner and made my way to my bag. "Hi sempai's."

Just then someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, so I was face to face with the Arai dude. I sighed inwardly. _'I now know how Ryoma felt like, being picked on.'_

Arai looked me over, and frowned and before letting me go. "Sorry I thought you were the Echizen brat."

I smiled. "That's fine with me; now excuse me I got to go."

I put my Gakuren away and took out my normal racket. I was about to head over to the door before Arai stopped me, again. "You are playing in the matches? If you are I won't let you, you are a first year after all."

'_I really am gonna grow white hair if this keeps up.'_ I sighed once again. "I didn't say I was playing in a match, I could be practicing while or after picking balls up."

I smirked when Arai understood. _'Who said I was picking balls up?'_ Arai's grip turned into a pat, he smiled. "It's good to hear that there are some freshman who actually follow rules. Now, go pick up some balls!"

I rolled my eyes as I left the changing room. "Well that was close. Good thing he didn't see the boards."

Someone came up to me and grabbed my shoulder. "Are you Rine?"

I turned to see my opponent, and smiled. I gestured to the courts. "Let's start."

_Two games later…_

"Wow another win?" Oishi exclaimed as he recorded the score, 6-0. "Are you using your special play?"

I yawned. "Nah, my special play tires me. So I made it my objective to just learn normal tennis, with exceptionally high levels. Saves up a lot of my stamina too."

I scanned the board for my next opponents name before leaving. "I'll be going to my next match now, see ya later Oishi!"

_Another two games later…_

"W-who are you?" My opponent stuttered, breathless.

"I thought you knew who you're opponents are supposed to be." I said as I stretched, cracking a few bones in the process. Before he could reply I sauntered off to report the score. 6-0. I passed another court where drama seemed to be the hot topic. I made my way over and saw it was Ryoma's match with snake boy. Ryoma did an imitation of a snake shot which got everyone riled up. Then snake boy started beating his knee up. _'Well that's impressive determination he's got there.'_

Ryoma won his match 6-4 and it was with one of the regulars. I snorted as I made my way over to him. "Show off."

Ryoma looked surprised to see me here. "When did you get here?"

"Just now." I snickered. "And I caught you acting all cool. Now I can hold the embarrassing pictures over your head!"

This caught Ryoma's full attention. "When did you –?"

"I'm kidding~ geez Ryoma you can't take a joke." I shook my head sadly.

Ryoma was miffed but he didn't say anything. Instead he changed the subject. "Where's your lackey?"

"Oh yea… I kinda forgot about him." I looked around and when I didn't see him I shrugged. "Probably at the cake shop or selling his 'candy' as he likes to call it. So who's your next opponent?"

"Inui." He said simply. "Yours?"

"I dunno. It's either Momo or Fuji sempai." I scratched my head. "But I don't want to be on the roster. It's just too much work!"

"It's wise not to complain, Rine." Ryoma scoffed. "After all they are keeping an eye on you, after the show you gave them."

"How did you –?" I got cut off when Ryoma continued.

"Haven't seen you that serious for quite a while." Ryoma commented, smirking his triumphant grin at my gaping face.

"Ryoma you do know that I wasn't serious at all in that match." I tapped his head with my racket, pouting. "And you're horrible stalking your sister like that."

"Sister?" Horio questioned. Making me jump in fright. "Echizen has a sister?"

Ryoma glared at me with the 'you made it, you fix it!' look. I on the other hand was thinking how to cover up. One of them being, murder him and cover it up by a bear's attack. I shook my head, clearing the tempting thought, and smiled. "Yeah Horio, Ryoma has a sister. About my age too, although she isn't here right now 'cause she's traveling around the world."

"Wow I never knew Echizen had a sister…" Horio trailed off before asking. "What did you do that was horrible to her?"

That caught Ryoma off guard and made me snicker. But I covered up this one up as well, with a smile. "He read her diary."

Horio and co. (they were there all along by the way) gwaped, Ryoma was glaring daggers at me while I lost myself in my own smile. It all had to come to an end. "So Echizen when is your sister gonna be back?"

I saw Ryoma's evil glint when the question was said. And before I could but in, he answered. "Tomorrow. And she'll be coming here after school to see the tennis club, during practice."

It was my turn to gwap.

* * *

**Me: Finally finished~**

**Rin: How could you Ryoma! DX**

**Ryoma: *sinister laugh* serves you right for putting false blame on me!**

**Me: It's all good. :)**

**Momo: Echizen I heard that you had a sister coming tomorrow!**

**Kaidoh: Kssh, same here.**

**Eiji: I never knew O'chibi had a sister!**

**Fuji: Seems promising…**

**Rin: *pales***

**Inui: Li data…**

**Ryoma: They are looking forward to it.**

**Oishi: Looking forward to what?**

**Horio: To see Echizen's sister.**

**Oishi: Ryoma has a sister!?**

**Taka: Echizen has a sister? But I thought he only had one sibling…**

**Tezuka: …**

**Rin: *pales extremely and freezes in place***

**Me: Review if you want to see Rin in a summer dress! ^A^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for making you wait, but here is the next chapter! YAY! Although I feel a bit dissatisfied, I hope you like it! And here goes for you long awaited shout out answers!:**

**Nekomimi13Kawaii: She's finally wearing a dress! Yipee! XD Hope you like it, and give me ideas if you are dissatisfied with it. For future reference of course… opps spoilers!**

**Anonymous: That was in chapter one my dear reader, so I have learned on how to properly state the matches.**

**Silver Flyer: It's wonderful news if you were laughing during the story! And I must GO ON! *runs towards the sun***

**Xxdreamergirl195xX: I am super pleased that you think she is awesome! *cries tears of joy* Makes me know that I'm doing a wonderful job of her. *sniffs***

**apandas327: You think so? I hope my head can keep up the interesting schemes… it makes me proud, my brain! :)**

**angelg0772: Hmmm… you are right dear reader, I need to study the law of tennis some more *brings up a huge book* But thanks for your comment, it really helps! :)**

**I do not own PoT.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Italy is a wonderful place to travel to…

I sat through every class, wide awake… sweating bullets. Checking the clock every five minutes. Why? Because today was the day I had to fulfill my deal with Ryoma. _'Stupid aniki!' _ The whole day seemed to blur altogether, just stopping at the last five minutes of class. _'Now!' _ What made things worse was that Screecher was my last block teacher. _'Got to get it done! Now or never!' _ I raised my hand. "Sensei! I don't feel well, can I go to the Nurse's office?"

Screecher turned around, narrowing her eyes. I was sweating feeling sick, for real this time. A whole two minutes passed before she let me go. I had to hold a sigh of relief in. I packed up and left quickly, running to the girls' washroom. Looking around, I made sure nobody was in the hallways; before I went in. Locking myself in the nearest stall, I unpacked the clothes I brought with me. "Damn now I only have three minutes to change!"

A little bit over two minutes I finished changing into my spare clothes. It was quite simple actually, I wore a light blue summer dress; that reached past my knees, over top of a white sleeved t-shirt. I had white socksthat went above the ankles; finally I wore one of my girl sneakers, the ones with sparkly flowers and all the kinds that is only used for walking through malls, parks, and etc. I gazed at my clothing for a while longer. "It's been a while since I wore this… Now I need to fix my hair."

Grabbing a brush I headed for the sink, placing my bag; and my previous outfit on it, beside me. I wetted my brush and started brushing through my gelled hair. "Ugh. What a pain… never thought I'd do this in school…"

A minute passed, school was out and I finally had smooth silky hair. I huffed satisfied. "Fit for a girl, now I am pretty sure that I had a headband in here…"

I searched my bag and brought out a simple blue headband with a simple bow on one side. I place it on my head, letting my side bang come out. I looked into the mirror, with my eyes open. My gold-blue eyes shimmered with the surrounding light. I reached into my bag once more, this time taking out a contact case; inside were colored contacts. Their color blue. I placed each one into my eyes, muttering about how this deal came on about. Stepping back, I admired the work I had done to 'change' back into a girl; a girl with green eyes. I let out a deep sigh. "Well, I'd better get going. Don't want to keep them waiting… wait… wasn't I supposed to be in the ranking matches?... Whatever, I never wanted to be on the roster anyway… to much work…"

I shrugged, finishing on packing my stuff up. Not to mention quickly. I then took a quick trip to my shoe locker, pulling out a yellow backpack that I managed to hide in there. I stuffed my school bag inside it, noticing how its rectangle shape showed up at the rounded top. I had left my tennis bag at home, obviously, and hid it from view quite well. "Let's hope that no one notices this, let's see… oh good! Ryoma's lunch is still intact! That's good!"

Closing the shoe locker, I made my way to the courts, slipping on the backpack on. Planning on how to stay alive in this afterschool game bet. "Less attention when I come in while they are playing… that's a good idea, I'll go with that!"

I rounded a corner as I neared the courts, picking up an interesting conversation.

"What do you think Echizen's sister would be like?" Horio was the one questioning.

"I think she would be pretty." Katsuo put in.

"You guys, Echizen is finally playing Inui-sempai!" Kachiro came in. I took a deep breath and came out of my corner. _'Alright! Here goes nothing!' _

"Ah!" I said, loud enough to catch their attention. Sure enough I did, they turned around; surprised. "You guys are in the tennis club?"

"Yeah, we are." Kachiro said politely, smiling.

"Are you lost?" Katsuo asked.

"No. But if you mean the way to the tennis courts, of course I am." I sighed for the innocent look. _'I'm hating this more and more!' _

"Are you a transfer student here?" Horio questioned.

"Did I say I was?" I suppressed facepalming myself, instead cocking my head with an innocent smile. _'What the hell is wrong with this unibrow kid?' _

"U-uh s-sorry, i-it wa-was an a-assumption." Horio stuttered, blushing as he looked away. I inwardly laughed sinisterly. _'Oh how I miss being innocent…' _

"So why are you here, again?" Katsuo questioned.

I smiled. "I wanted to find the tennis courts, but sadly I got lost and ended up exploring the whole school."

"Well, you're in luck!" Kachiro said happily. "We were just heading there, why don't you tag along with us? A friend of ours is playing against a third year sempai for the regulars position!"

Kachiro and Katsuo kept praising Ryoma's will to get on the tennis team roster. Horio on the other hand, was strangely quiet. I pretended to listen to the lively conversation, while I thought up more ways on how-to-not-get-caught-as-a-girl plan.

We were at the tennis courts now, I looked around. Taking everything in, it's not every day that I get to see everything without pressuring people around me.

I spotted Tezuka looking pissed, with Eiji and Taka with him. Both were looking lost, somewhat. I pointed towards them. "What's going on over there?"

The freshman trio stopped and looked at where I was pointing. Horio then spoke up. "That's weird… isn't Rine supposed to have a match with them?"

"Now that you mention it, where is Rine?" Katsuo questioned, looking around.

"Let's go and see what is going on." Kachiro said, walking over to the upperclassmen trio. The other's followed, and I also reluctantly followed as well. Praying real hard that I wouldn't be caught here. _'Wow, I really trying to hope today…' _

"What's wrong Kawamura-sempai?" Kachiro asked the gentle guy.

"Huh? Oh it's just you guys." Taka said warmly, smiling. Then went on worriedly. "We can't seem to find Rine-kun, have you guys seen him by chance?"

"Nope, we haven't seen Rine at all today…" Katsuo got cut off when Oishi came running in panting.

"Tezuka! I went… and checked… Rine-kun's last block… and his teaher… said that he… he went home… early…" He said, trying to regain his breath.

Tezuka grunted. Before turning away, he gave his order. "Kikumaru, Kawamura, continue playing in the ranking matches. Rine is disqualified."

Eiji and Taka looked at the direction Tezuka left. Both had worried looks on their faces. Eiji then sighed deeply. "Man, I was looking forward to the match with Rine-kun today, nyah!"

Taka patted his colleague's shoulder in response. "I guess it can't be helped, come on let's start our match."

They both walked away to get ready for their match, I watched a little with an amused look on my face. _'So I really got disqualified, huh?' _ I turned around and walked away to Ryoma's game court. But bad luck seemed to hit me real hard.

"Ah, who are you?" I turned to see Oishi looking at me curiously. I sweatdropped, my mind buzzing around with confusion. _'Holy shit! I got caught! No! Wait! My identity has yet to be revealed! I just need to act! Act!' _

I smiled, sweetly. "I'm just a visitor here. Nice to meet you, you can call me Rin."

"Nice to meet you, Rin. My name is Oishi." Oishi returned my smile. Then he asked, curiosity was readable on is face. "What brings you here, Rin?"

"Ah, about that… I came here to see someone." I said, trying to keep as brief as possible. _'I do not want to know how they would react if they knew I'm Ryoma's sister.' _

I then turned around to the freshman trio. "Now let's go and see that game you guys were talking about!"

"Ah! That's right! We forgot about Echizen's game!" Horio nearly shouted, running towards Ryoma's court. The rest of us following after him. I was just simply glad that I was away from further questions. _'That was a close call! I don't think I can face anyone in this outfit… after all I did lie to the school about being a guy – Oh god! Momo is there as well! Let's hope he doesn't spot me…' _

I dreaded my fate as we neared the courts. Katsuo called out. "Momo-sempai! Did we miss anything?"

'_What a stupid question, of course you missed a lot of things!' _ Momo turned around and smiled. "Yeah, you guys missed and entire match! It was quite intense!"

There were groans of disappointment. I sneaked around the group, trying to find where Ryoma was. But lady luck seemed to hate me real good, I think it's because she hates me for lying about my gender, for Momo caught sight of me. "And who is the girl you guys have here?"

'_You sound like a pedo, Momo-sempai, you're such a pedo…' _ Horio answered. "Oh this is Rin, she wanted to find the tennis courts; but she got lost. So we told her to tag along with us."

Kachiro and Katsuo both nodded their agreement. While I thought it was just plain pointless to ignore the group of boys, therefore I turned around to face them and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Momo-senpai."

Momo looked confused. "How do you know my name? I don't remember giving it to you."

If I wasn't supposed to keep my composure, I would have sworn I would rant at how stupidity was the cause of war. Instead I smiled, and pointed politely to the freshman trio. "These boys called you by the name Momo-senpai, unless that is not your real name…"

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you were there at the beginning." He said, flustered.

I waved it off. "It's alright."

"What's going on here?" We all turned to see Fuji walking up to us, with Ryoma and Inui with him. I brightened up when I saw Ryoma. _'Good thing I made a bento for this, stupid act. I don't even think my rights will stay the same!' _

"There you are Ryoma!" I ran up to him and hugged him. While my outside was beaming with happiness, inside I was revolting on the hug. _'I haven't hugged Ryoma since I was one…' _ I drew away from him and slipped off my bag, looking for the bento. "Mom made you a bento on congratulating you for getting on the roster."

I gave him the bento, still smiling sweetly. Ryoma smiled a gentle smile (Rin: WHAT DID YOU DO PERU!? Me: Quiet down and read the next part!), but if you looked inside his eyes; there was a smirk hidden in them. "Thanks."

"Echizen why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend!?" Momo was surprised. _'I swear I would get him back one day… one day…' _ The trio was gaping, speechless. I couldn't detect Fuji's expression, he just simply smiles at everything. Inui's glasses glinted as he took out his notebook.

"Momoshiro, I don't think she is Echizen's girlfriend." He said, writing down something in his 'secret of secrets' notebook. _'At least he has the brains to figure out everything…' _ I suppressed a sigh. His glasses glinted again. "I believe she is Echizen's sister, as well as Rine being his younger brother. Am I correct Echizen?"

"Whatever you say, Inui-sempai." Ryoma shrugged.

Momo was shocked, while the trio were being flustered (like a group of chickens being chased after by some dog).

"Echizen and Rine are brother's?" Katsuo said, shocked.

"Who knew they were siblings!" Horio gaped, equally shocked. Kachiro being too shocked to put his statement in, nodding at the others' statements.

"I thought that they were gay, Echizen and Rine." Everyone turned to see a fat kid munching on chips. We all sweatdropped. Not to mention that I was thinking on murdering this kid right in front of everyone, but somehow decided against it.

"Who are you?" Momo asked the boy. Who looked about his freshman year.

"I'm in one of Rine-sama's class, Gensi." Gensi replied. But I was too shocked about how he said my name. _'Did he just say _ -sama _at the end of my name?' _ Luckily, I wasn't the only one thinking about this.

"What's Rine-kun to you?" Inui asked, poised to write something in his handy dandy notebook.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I have no business with you people." Gensi left without another word. Leaving an awkward silence on the gathered people. I coughed, and handed some cash to Ryoma.

"Here for the Ponta. We ran out of it at home." Ryoma got the message and nodded, I started following him. But we didn't get far until Fuji spoke.

"Ryoma, it seems that Rine isn't here. What happened to him?"

"Sick." Ryoma started walking off to the Ponta machine. We continued on our way, with stares boring into our backs. Once we got out of sight, I shivered. Ryoma just smirked. "You know that you look pretty in that summer dress. You should wear it more often."

"No way! Why should I? And I'm trying to recover from what that Gay guy said!" I threw my arms in the air, before crossing them across my chest. Pouting. "It's tiring and uncomfortable, not to mention creepy…"

Ryoma just laughed, taking out his Ponta from the machine. "I must give it to you, you had a good sense of acting."

I nodded my head wearily. Ryoma opened his Ponta can, sipping from it. "Come on let's go with the others."

"But you know, it was thanks to this deal that I had a chance to stay out of the roster." I said thoughtfully.

Ryoma took a sip from his Pnta. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Seriously?" I sighed, it was pointless to argue with Ryoma. We finally reached the others. Everybody else in the club left leaving only the regulars. "Well that ended peacefully."

"Ryoma-san!" We both turned to see Okami running towards us. My brain started to malfunction. _'OHMIGOD!IT'SOKAMI!WHATAMIGOINGTODO?!WHATTODO!WHATTODO!IHOPEHEDOESN'TNOTICEIT'SME!' _

However, while my brain was malfunctioning, my outer appearance was as calm as a still pond. _'Oh dear, it's sounding like poetry…' _

"What is it?" Ryoma answered.

"I heard Rine went home early, is he okay?" I was amused at what Okami was saying.

"Yeah, he's gone home. It's better to leave him alone in this state, he isn't normal." I glared at Ryoma when he said this. I wanted to smack him real hard. He then sent Okami on his way. Good thing? I wasn't introduced!

"O'chibi! Hurry up!" Eiji called Ryoma, waving him over to the group. Ryoma sighed and made his way over. I followed him, smiling.

Eiji caught sight of me when we were closer to the group. "Nyah, O'chibi! Who's the girl with you?"

Ryoma grunted, so Inui answered. (since I was too happy to answer him). "This girl here is the younger sister of Echizen Ryoma and Rine."

The regulars that didn't know about this, were gaping (with the exception of Tezuka of course, oh and Kaidoh just hissed his surprise his expression not changing much). They were all quite shocked with the news Oishi then stuttered. "I-is this true, Ryoma?"

"What's true?" Ryoma looked up.

Cue sweatdrop

"About you having a sister." Momo said.

"Oh." Ryoma looked at me, before turning back to the group. "Yeah its true."

"Well?" Momo pressed.

"Well what?" Ryoma growled, on how annoying his sempai was.

"Aren't you going to introduce her?" Fuji asked.

"Introduce yourself." Ryoma turned to me.

Cue sweatdrop

"Hai." I was too happy to even care about his rude behavior. "My name is Echizen Rin, and I am in freshman year. My twin brother is Echizen Rine, please take care of both my brothers!"

I gave a slight bow, not minding the amazed glances (excluding Fuji and Tezuka).

"O'chibi you have a cute sister!" Eiji ran up to me and hugged me… real tight.

"Eiji! She can't breathe!" Oishi scolded.

"Oops! Sorry." Eiji put me down. I took a breather and smiled at him, waving it off.

"Kssh. Is it me or does the air feel heavier?" Snake boy said, looking around. My smile faltered for a second. _'Damn! My contacts must have slipped! I'll have to excuse myself soon.' _ I blinked and fixed up the contacts, temporarily.

"Nah it's just you, viper." Momo waved the matter off.

"What you say, peach butt!" Snake boy hissed.

"You wanna go at it now?" Momo glared at his rival.

The two started bickering, Tezuka made no move to stop them this time. Instead he had his eyes narrowed. _'I think my heart migrated to my throat…' _ My head was pounding under his pressure.

"Echizen." I let out a quick breath, sounded more like a sniff. Tezuka continued. "Where is Rine?"

"Sick." Ryoma answered, finishing his Ponta.

"So that's why he didn't come today?" Eiji said.

"Is he alright?" Taka questioned.

"Fine." Ryoma replied. "He'll be ok."

"Ryoma." I whined, tugging at his shirt. "I have to pack my things tonight!"

Fuji raised his eyebrow at this. Scratch that, everybody raised their eyebrows (it was creepy) at my statement, even snake boy and Momo stopped fighting. Fuji was the one who asked the question on everybody's mind, except Inui. "Why do you need to pack up?"

Inui answered. "I heard from Horio that you travel the world?"

His glasses glinted when he answered. I nodded. "I travel the world and visit different places."

"Cool where are you going this time?" Eiji was bursting with curiosity.

I smiled. No harm could be done with answering these questions. After all I am not making the trip. "Italy."

Eiji's eyes were sparkling. "Cool! That is so awesome!"

"I must agree that is a pretty cool place to travel to." Oishi said thoughtfully.

"When are you leaving then?" Momo asked.

"Sometime tomorrow." I replied.

"Then its decided!" Eiji fist pumped the air. "We'll see you off at the airport, nyah!"

The others agreed as well. I was panicking now, but (at least) not visibly. _'Great now I really have to be off in the airport. Wait… I didn't specify which time I leave at all so –' _

"I believe there is a plane leaving in the morning at five for Italy." Inui said looking through his notebook. "100% sure that Rin-san is taking that plane."

My blood stopped flowing for a long second, before returning to its normal pace. Inui turned to me. "Isn't that right?"

I managed to smile half heartedly, nodding my answer. _'Great now I really have to leave now – what about Tezuka-buchou? Will he stop them?' _ I looked at him, catching a conversation between him and Oishi. "What do you think Tezuka? Will you come to?"

Tezuka thought for a moment, all the while I held my breath; awaiting his answer. He finally made the decision to go. _'Now I have to bet it all on this last resort!' _ I sighed. "You all don't have to come and see me off, really. I only came here to see Ryoma's standing position in his tennis. There's no need for you all to come and give me a farewell at the airport."

"No!" Eiji said defiantly. "We'll give O'chibi's sister a proper farewell! Won't we guys?"

Another wave of agreement went through the regulars. I sighed defeated.

What have I gotten myself into?

_Later that night…_

"Okay I think I've got everything…" I sat there looking blankly at my packed luggage. There were sets of pants, shirts, jackets, a couple of shoes and hats. I managed to stuff my training clothes and two of each of my rackets. One heavy and the other light. I sighed as I closed the lid of my luggage, looking for the small things I need. Stuffing those in my luggage's small compartments. "Who am I kidding? I'm going to be going to Italy for god damn sake!"

I put my luggage on the side of my room. I went over and pulled out a laptop from under bed. My Aunt from my mom's side gave this to me, as a present. Never knew I was going to use it seriously one day. "Okay, first things first, buying that ticket for five in the morning. Then send an email to Torino. Hope he keeps the shop together."

"I see you're actually planning to leave." I looked up see Ryoma leaning on my doorsill. I sniffed in answer. Ryoma continued. "How are you going to buy a ticket now?"

I answered without looking up. "I have a good friend that can get me a ride in no time."

"Oh you mean her?" Ryoma replied. "How's she anyway?"

"She's fine… there! I finished sending her the message." I clicked send, hoping that she would get my message. No longer than a minute, she answered. I read through it, its content made me smile. "She's real amazing. That girl."

"She got you a ticket?" Ryoma asked, surprised. I nodded.

"She's always been quicker than I was." I smiled. "Now I need to send a message to Torino."

"Hey, Rin." Ryoma started.

"Mmhm." I tapped away at the keyboard.

"When are you going to come back?" He asked.

"Well since I am going to Italy I need to make my stay long so I can enjoy." I kept tapping. "So I'm planning for a three week stay… Oh shoot! I need to stay at a hotel as well!"

I finished sending Torino's message, and got back to sending my friend another message. She sent me a reply, saying that I could stay at her house in Italy. I chuckled softly. "Looks like I won't be alone."

"She's in Italy?" Ryoma asked, surprised once more.

"Yup, lucky me." I smiled. I turned off my laptop, putting this in my laptop bag. I took my phone and put it in as well. Placing it near another bag with a change of clothes. "Ryoma, you do know my number right?"

"Yeah, it's put in my cell phone as well." He nodded.

"Can you do me a favor tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Depends." He mused.

"Cocky brat… can you hand these notes to all my teachers? Their class numbers are also on the note as well." I handed him a set of notes. He looked down at them.

"Is that dad's signature?"

"What can I say? I'm a master in duplicating writing."

"What about a note for kaa-san and oyaji?

"Leave that to me." I took out my contacts and closed my eyes. Taking off my head band, placing them with my contacts. "Now Ryoma get out so I can change. I also won't be here in the morning so don't you dare wake up late."

I pushed him out. Changing into my PJs I set my alarm clock to 4:20. _'Luckily, the airport is thirty minutes from my house.' _ I thought grimly. I quickly wrote a letter for my parents and hid it under a book. I yawned and fell asleep. _'Just how did this happen?'_

* * *

**Rin: YOU'RE SENDING ME AWAY?! OAO**

**Me: Yeah, it gives me a break on writing about you.**

**Ryoma: Peru, who is this Sengoku in the next script?**

**Me: *snatches it and crumples it* You're not allowed to touch the script! It's against the characters to look at the near future! **

**Rin: *pales dramatically***

**Tezuka: Where were you?**

**Eiji: Rine-kun~ we saw your twin sister! ^A^**

**Oishi: She looks exactly just like you!**

**Taka: So are you going to come and bid your sister farewell?**

**Rin: Bid her farewell for what?**

**Momo: On her trip to Italy, of course!**

**Rin: *pales even more***

**Kaidoh: Ksssh. He doesn't look well.**

**Me: He doesn't want to be compared with Rin, so he won't be coming.**

**Inui: li data…**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review! ^~^**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm finally back! And no I'm not dead yet, I just got too lazy... in fact I blame laziness in all my cases! I rest my case... now time for my lovely reviewer shout outs!**

**XxxEiriYumeIchikawaxxX: Yup, she's off to Italy! And this chapter starts her journey towards it! Just a step forward! XD Hope you like it! :)**

**Annaerockz03: Thanks for liking the story~! X3 And here's the next chapter!**

**One more thing: I don't own PoT... Much to my disappointment.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Taking off to Italy with annoying Sengoku?!

My alarm went off, I groaned and slammed the snooze button. I lifted my head and looked at the clock's glaring number's.

4:20

Blink.

4:21

My mind fumbled for a reason why I woke up this early. Then yesterday hit me and in a flash I was out of bed, and made it. Soundlessly making my way to the bathroom to fix myself up, and went back to my room to get my things. I carried the luggage carefully downstairs and went back upstairs to get my knapsack. Remembering the note I wrote to my parents, I searched for it; placing it on my pillow. _'Hope they don't hate me.'_ I looked at my room one last time before closing the door shut.

I quickly went downstairs and slid my luggage out the door, shutting it behind me, and made my way out the gate. Shutting that behind me as well. Then, and only then, I made a run for it to the airport. 'God my luggage is heavy!'

Thirty minutes later...

"Phew! I finally made it!" I was breathing heavily, looking around at my surroundings. "Looks like they aren't here... that's a good thing."

I spoke too soon. "Hey look! It's Rin, you guys! She didn't leave yet! Nyah!"

I turned around and forced a smile on my face. _'Looks like they came after all...'_ I gave a small wave. "Hi you guys! You came after all. Kept your promises too."

"Of course we kept our promise! When a man gives his word, he doesn't go back on it! Nyah!" Eiji nodded his head, with his arms crossed across his chest. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Rin-san, we wish you good luck on your trip." Oishi smiled as he gave me a wrapped box with a red bow. "This is a little something we bought for you, hope you like it."

"Speaking of good lucks, where is Echizen and Rine?" Momo said as he looked around for my brother and my other self.

"Oh they were sleeping so peacefully, that I didn't bother waking them up~ But thanks for the present! You guys didn't have to buy one for me." I smiled warmly at them. Then a thought popped up in my head. "Exactly how long were you guys awake?"

Almost half the group found interest in the ground. Tezuka spoke up. "We woke up at 3:30 and came here at 4."

"Oh my, you guys must be real tired." I placed a hand on the side of my face. I then continued with a smile. "Okay, tell you what, you guys go on home and sleep so you don't wake up late today, and I'll buy you guys presents on my return."

"Really?" Eiji was jumping around in excitement.

"You really don't need to..." Taka rubbed the back of his neck, blushing in embarrassment.

Snake boy didn't say much, same with Momo. Oishi was telling me 'not to waste money so carelessly'. I had to chuckle at their behaviours. Fuji was wearing his usual smile. Inui's glasses glinted and Tezuka was stoic as always.

"No need to be shy, you can always tell Ryoma to tell me if you can't say it right now." I smiled, then shooed them off. "Now off you go, you don't want to be late for school!"

Somehow I made them leave. I heaved a sigh, then made my way to the bathroom. The family room to be exact. Who would go in as a girl in a guys bathroom and come out as a guy? The same goes for the woman's bathroom. I locked the door and began changing quickly. Into a black suit, and a navy blue dress shirt. I topped it off with black (shiny) shoes, and a black tie. I then gelled my hair to one side, with a few strands of hair gelled in front of my face. I washed my hands and then proceeded to remove my contacts. Making sure to shut my eyes after I was done.

After I finished my appearance I fixed up my bag. Taking out a suitcase I had successfully hidden and placed my things in there. Finally deflating my bag and placing it inside with the box the tennis regulars gave me in there as well. I got up, smoothed my suit and placed a fedora on my head. Grabbing my suitcase and my luggage, I kicked open the door... it didn't open... I then remembered that it was locked. _'The hell? I forgot that I locked it... I'm losing my head...'_ Unlocking it, I finally got out of the bathroom, dragging my luggage behind me.

Anybody who saw me would think I was from the mafia. But which mafia person carry a red luggage? I searched the whole airport and found my hallway. I quickly strolled my luggage through.

"Umm... excuse me." I turned to find a flight attendant. "Are you Rine-kun?"

I gave her a 'dazzling' smile as men would put it (who cares is she was flustered by it, there is a huge gap difference!). "Call me Rhino."

"Then please follow me, Rhino-kun." She turned around and started walking.

We walked quite a bit until we got to what seemed the roof of the building. The flight attendant turned back to me. "You're ride will be here shortly."

Right after she said that a huge black helicopter appeared. It hovered over the roof for a second and soon it was resting on the roof, engine still running. I sighed and shook my head. "I told her to buy a ticket normally."

I got on the helicopter, dragging my luggage in it as well, and sat down. It didn't take off right away, which made me a little worried. "Excuse me pilot, but why are we not taking off?"

"Huh? Oh! We are waiting for one other person. Forgive the delay." He apologized.

"And this person is?" I questioned further, quite curious as to whom it could be.

"The young mistress' brother." He replied.

I was about to ask who he was when he appeared. That Sengoku guy. "Sorry for the delay~"

I nearly facepalmed. _'I have to ride with this guy?... Wait! Did the pilot just say _he_ was the brother of _her_? BROTHER?! Oh god, I guess it turns out for the worst huh?'_ I pulled my fedora down over my eyes. In an attempt to hide. A lame attempt, but an attempt nonetheless. Instead I thought about how my dear brother, Ryoma, was going to act when he wakes up this morning. A small snicker escaped me.

**At the Echizen's household...**

RING RING RING

A sleepy hand shut the alarms snooze button, but the nose kept on going.

RING RING RING

Echizen's head popped up from under his covers and looked at his clock. It was set at the wrong time! The (annoying) noise was coming from under his pillow, where he kept he left his phone. Lifting it up, he picked up his phone and flipped it open. There on the screen was the alarm and a note from Rin.

_HAHAHA! Thought you'd wake up late when I was gone, so I hacked (yes I hacked) your cellphone and put an alarm. So there, you can wake up early until I come back~!_

_P.S. Don't forget to hand my notes to everyone! Including Buchou!_

_P.S.S. You can't deactivate this alarm until I come back, why? I put a lock on it! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *3*v Sucker~_

_P.S.S.S. CHEESECAKE! XD_

_P.S.S.S.S. If you read it up to here you're late! Good luck! *~*v_

He checked the time and as the message said he was late. He made the alarm snooze and left to go get ready. 'Wait till she comes back...'

**Right after Ryoma left...**

Echizen's mother went upstairs to wake her daughter up for school. _'She slept in today. Strange...'_ When she opened her daughter's door, everything was made and it was all spotless. The only thing that was out of place was he piece of paper that read:

_Dear Mom or Dad, whoever is reading this,_

_I'm off to meet a friend in Italy. Don't worry, I'll be back in three weeks time and have made preparations for homework to be sent to my email. Even ask Ryoma, everything was planned accordingly. (If Dad's reading this then here's some news: I'll be practicing my tennis there as well. I'll get stronger in three weeks! Just you watch!). So anyways like always, I love you both even Ryoma (even though we are at rivalry), and I wish you all the best to stay healthy until I return in three weeks time._

_P.S. If you want something from Italy tell Ryoma and he'll send it to me._

_Your dearest daughter,_

_Rin_

"My, they grow up so fast." She said as she took her daughter's letter and posted it on the fridge door with a flower magnet.

* * *

**Me: There! The story is finally up! X3**

**Rin: *starts muttering* I can't believe you put that annoying pest Sengoku...**

**Ryoma: Who is this Sengoku?**

**Me and Rin: Why do you care?**

**Ryoma: ...**

**Tezuka: Is Rine going to be coming later today, Echizen?**

**Eiji: Yeah, nyah! I already miss him!**

**Oishi: I hope he's doing well...**

**Taka: Yeah...**

**Momo: He didn't even finish his block match...**

**Kaidoh: Must've gotten scared the last minute.**

**Me: SHE WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!**

**Seigaku regulars: ... *starts whispering* Did she just say she?**

**Me: *realizes mistake* YOU HAVE NO PROOF! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ryoma: Yup, she's gone crazy...**


End file.
